The Shini Pack
by ChimeraDragon
Summary: Duo is a werewolf and Quatre's hiding something... Read and review! This is done with permission, and is the alternate version from Hex, I've changed the name to make it easier to distinguish them from each other. [IN PROGRESS]
1. Full Moon Changes

The Pack  
  
Author: Hex  
  
Rating: R (Playing it safe here!)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own these peeps.  
  
Notes: Duo is a werewolf, lost to his Pack many years ago. Now the  
  
infamous Keeper is going to take him home, but can he give up all he  
  
knows and loves to meet a family who abandoned him? Can you tell I  
  
like Fantasy a lot?  
  
WARNINGS: 1x2 3x4, mention of S&M relationship, werewolves, no gore  
  
yet and a few unimportant OC's, semi AU.  
  
Thanks: No one just yet, all reviewers for all fics I guess...And to  
  
my muse Xam who gave me this idea!  
  
The Pack by Hex  
  
Part 1  
  
"He has been away for to long. The wanderer must return."  
  
"Many have been sent for him, none were successful."  
  
"Before he was kept from us by science and the war. Now the battles  
  
are over and our Keeper tells us he is read to return. He searches  
  
for a place to be his home."  
  
"He is the son of our deceased leader. If he returns he must assume  
  
his fathers role. Some will not like or accept it. There will be  
  
challenges."  
  
"And he shall face them and either be victorious or perish."  
  
"He is untrained. An untrained leader may spell disaster."  
  
"Not untrained. Our Keeper has been subtly training him. The Keeper  
  
is an expert in his field, trust his judgment when he says the boy  
  
is ready. Or he may very well rip your throat out."  
  
"You will not be swayed, Bracken?"  
  
"Never. The Lost Pup returns to us with the Keeper soon. Send word,  
  
the Pack shall prepare."  
  
*****  
  
Duo Maxwell rolled onto his stomach and stretched lazily, blinking  
  
his large violet eyes and luxuriating in the feel of the soft cotton  
  
sheets against his bare skin. Heero had wanted to get silk but Duo  
  
had insisted, cotton was warmer. The sun light filtered in through  
  
the open windows, fluttering the curtains and he could hear Quatre  
  
yelling happily outside, the soft splash of water as he and Trowa  
  
played in the pool.  
  
A soft, continuous tapping filled the room and he focused on it,  
  
staring at Heero's naked form by the laptop. He wondered what the  
  
other boy was doing. Work for the Preventers or something for  
  
himself, perhaps. It may even have been a letter to Miss. Relena.  
  
Duo did not mind, even if it was. He knew Heero loved him. Duo  
  
belonged to him.  
  
The braided boy slid from the bed and crawled across the floor to  
  
his lovers side, resting his cheek against the bare thigh and  
  
staring up at the screen, even as Heero lay one hand atop his head.  
  
After a moment of comfortable silence, that hand quested further  
  
down and clasped the soft leather leash, running the pad of a finger  
  
over it, a soft smile on Heero's face.  
  
It was a letter to Lady Une. A mission report and a request for two  
  
weeks extra leave for Heero and himself. Duo smiled and nuzzled the  
  
smooth flesh against his face lovingly. You would never have thought  
  
it to look at him, but Heero was one of life's natural romantics.  
  
There was a knock on their bedroom door and Heero turned in his seat  
  
to glare at the innocent piece of wood, his grip on the leash  
  
tightening.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"It's Wufei. Have you two finished with my relaxation tapes yet?"  
  
Duo smiled at the memory of last night's activities. A sensual  
  
massage and then nothing but laying in bed together, feeling a  
  
natural breeze on their bodies and loving each other. Just because  
  
they were Master and Slave did not mean they were not also lovers.  
  
Heero tugged on the leash gently as he stood, calling out to Wufei  
  
to wait a moment as he walked over to the bed and popped the  
  
cassettes out of the player, leaving Duo by the bed where Wufei  
  
could not see him and crossed to open the door, totally naked. It  
  
was not that he wanted to hide their sexual activities from anybody,  
  
quite the opposite in fact as Duo wore the collar almost constantly.  
  
The fact of the matter was that Heero was very possessive. Duo's  
  
body was for his eyes and his eyes alone.  
  
He left Wufei - rolling his eyes at Heero and Duo, their  
  
resident `nymphomaniac's' - and returned to the laptop, cleaning up  
  
his report. Duo did not join him this time, instead kneeling on the  
  
bed and staring out of the window and down at the happy couple in  
  
the pool. As though sensing his gaze, Quatre looked up and waved,  
  
right before Trowa caught him in an easy embrace and swept him off  
  
his feet and down onto a sun lounger where they began to kiss.  
  
Duo smiled and turned to find Heero watching him from his seat, his  
  
beautiful body lightly tanned, a darker shade than his usual Asian  
  
colouring. Those amazing blue eyes pinned Duo to the wall and he  
  
smiled, delighted when Heero returned the gesture.  
  
"Would you like to swim?"  
  
"Is this just an excuse to see me in those tight little speedo's you  
  
got me?" Duo asked with a cheeky smile. Heero nodded. The braided  
  
American laughed and hopped off the bed, bouncing across the room to  
  
the closet and opening it, searching one of the upper shelves until  
  
he located their costumes. He turned to Heero, his smile never  
  
wavering as Heero gestured him over and he went, kneeling at the  
  
others feet and sliding the swimming trunks up his legs for him.  
  
Their relationship was all about control and obedience on the  
  
surface but there had to be something so much stronger there to  
  
start with. Something deeper, in the heart. A relationship like  
  
theirs could not be purely physical and survive all it had. Everyone  
  
understood it, even Relena. Although, she had once told Heero that  
  
if he ever left any visible marks or hurt Duo in a way he did not  
  
enjoy she would personally hunt him down.  
  
The American stood and stepped into his own trunks before running  
  
into the bathroom to get two towels. The leash was removed although  
  
the collar remained and Duo lightly kissed Heero's nose before the  
  
Japanese boy opened the door and Duo fell into step behind him,  
  
carrying both towels for himself.  
  
*****  
  
They reached the pool not three minutes later and found Quatre,  
  
alone on his lounger, reading a book. Duo scanned for Trowa and  
  
spotted him through an open doorway, preparing drinks in the  
  
kitchen. He smiled and gave Quatre a wave which the blond returned  
  
as he lay the towels out on the spare lounger.  
  
"Isn't it a beautiful day. I am so glad we decided to come to  
  
Portugal for our break, it's so peaceful here."  
  
"Nothing ever happens." Heero agreed as he sat, pulling Duo down to  
  
sit between his legs, back to chest.  
  
"I would not say that but it is true, they are a very peaceful  
  
people."  
  
"Now if only one of us could speak Portuguese." Duo joked. Quatre  
  
laughed but Heero only rolled his eyes, giving Duo's waist an  
  
affectionate squeeze.  
  
Trowa reappeared, giving the couple on the lounger a mildly  
  
disdainful look before setting Quatre's drink beside him. Duo sighed  
  
slightly and curled closer to Heero as the Japanese boy frowned at  
  
the tall pilot. Trowa had made it perfectly clear that the  
  
relationship between the first two pilots made him uncomfortable. It  
  
still saddened Duo whenever Trowa turned his nose up at them in  
  
silence, he wanted so badly for all his friends to accept this,  
  
accept them. In turn it angered Heero to see his lover so affected  
  
by the other boy, and in a negative way as well.  
  
Heero was just about to pull the Duo into the pool to distract him,  
  
Wufei appeared looking flushed and angry. The other four stared at  
  
him as he held up the cassette he had retrieved from Heero and Duo.  
  
He glared at the `innocent' couple.  
  
"Which one of you two decided it would be a good idea to record over  
  
my tapes with sounds of you two....Making love?"  
  
Quatre started choking on his drink and Duo smothered a giggle with  
  
his hand. Heero gave the braided boy a look before levelling Wufei  
  
with a serene stare.  
  
"Neither of us recorded over your tapes, Wufei."  
  
Wufei was obviously unconvinced and his gaze studied the shaking Duo  
  
carefully. He reached his decision quickly.  
  
"Maxwell!" The American laughed loudly and leapt to his feet, taking  
  
off across the patio and the immaculate lawns, Wufei in hot pursuit  
  
as the L2 street rat laughed so hard he may very well have choked.  
  
Heero shook his head and sat back on the lounger, enjoying the hot  
  
sun on his chest and the beautiful sounds of his beloved's laugh.  
  
Bliss.  
  
*****  
  
"Do you think he will be Alpha?"  
  
"He has to be, to be leader."  
  
"Yeah, but do you think he can turn?"  
  
"Who knows."  
  
"No one has been able to turn in centuries, the ability is lost."  
  
"He may have it."  
  
"His father didn't."  
  
"So? I bet he will be really strong and handsome and-"  
  
"-Only interested in Alpha females, that is how it works. You should  
  
keep your sights lower, Keeva."  
  
"I know but-"  
  
"No buts! Enough of this mindless babble you three, back to your  
  
studies! Now, where are the four main arteries on a rabbit?"  
  
*****  
  
It was night time, a new moon hanging in the sky, stars winking on  
  
and off like fireflies caught in the fabric of the universe. It was  
  
nights like this that made Duo feel so...insignificant. He lay on a  
  
flat roof above the den on a blanket, watching the sky in peaceful  
  
silence. He liked this, being alone sometimes and just thinking  
  
about the past. It did not hurt as much as it used to, not now he  
  
had Heero, not know his future looked so bright. He hoped his loved  
  
ones were happy for him, watching him from heaven, seeing how at  
  
peace he was.  
  
A sound behind him made him turn and he saw Quatre slipping out of  
  
the window to join him on the roof, a plate in his hands. He crossed  
  
and sat down beside the horizontal Duo, putting the plate on his  
  
stomach.  
  
"Trowa sent this up." It was a plate of cheesecake, Trowa's  
  
speciality.  
  
"Why didn't he bring it up himself?"  
  
"He says he is busy. In truth, I think he was worried about finding  
  
you with Heero."  
  
"Oh......Does he hate us, for what we do Cat?"  
  
"No, no I don't think so.....Would you stop, if he did?"  
  
"I don't know....I think he may have been homophobic before you Cat,  
  
I think the whole Uke, Submissive thing freaks him out. He doesn't  
  
want to think of us as having an unusual relationship. It reminds  
  
him he's gay too."  
  
"I guess so....Uke hmm? Heero's been teaching you Japanese?"  
  
"Just the basics, so I know what he's whispering to me when we are  
  
together. He still says things I don't understand, things he refuses  
  
to teach me."  
  
"We all have to have our secret things Duo. Heero has his  
  
language..." He trailed off, unsure.  
  
"...And I have the stars." Duo whispered, his eyes returning to the  
  
heavens, apparently not noticing Quatre's stumble.  
  
"Well...I shall leave you to your stars Duo. But don't stay out here  
  
to long, ok? Heero may worry."  
  
Duo shrugged, barely acknowledging Quatre as he stood and left, the  
  
cheesecake laying forgotten on his stomach as he returned to the  
  
blissful peace of space in his mind. His own meditation.  
  
*****  
  
Sixteen years ago, disaster had struck.  
  
Sixteen years ago the Hunters had come and the Pack had been  
  
scattered in an effort to keep as many as possible alive. Some had  
  
fled to the colonies, others to the other side of the globe, taking  
  
what little they could, families split asunder.  
  
Their leader had taken his son, sent his wife and mate away with her  
  
sister and tried to flee for space on a shuttle. But the Hunters had  
  
found him, tracked him down, shooting the deadly silver into him and  
  
destroying his body. But they lost the son as he was left in the  
  
hold of that little ship, ignored as a two year old child, abandoned.  
  
They had thought him dead, until, purely by chance, one of their  
  
kind had seen him, one of their Pack but not one he knew by scent. A  
  
mixture of scents he had not had in years. He had followed the boy,  
  
discovering his identity and that he was going to be a Gundam Pilot.  
  
It was impossible for this Pack member to keep tabs on the boy by  
  
himself and so the Keeper had been sent in. The Keeper, the one sent  
  
to live out among humans, the fiercest of them all. To much human in  
  
him, some said, not enough of the majestic Wolf. He was a killer.  
  
And the Keeper had watched him, trained and protected him. And now  
  
he would take him home, where he belonged.  
  
*****  
  
They were playing again, that soft melody of the music they made  
  
together drifting through the huge house like a fog of calming gas.  
  
Everything was calm and peaceful, just the way they had all pictured  
  
the end of the wars to be.  
  
Duo and Heero were sprawled together on the sofa, both reading the  
  
same book, whispering it to each other paragraph by paragraph. Wufei  
  
sat on the other side of the room, reading his own book and trying  
  
to ignore the two of them. The sun was to hot outside for them to  
  
sunbath so the day was to be spent inside, with the glorious air  
  
conditioning.  
  
The serene music stopped suddenly and the three pilots rolled their  
  
eyes. Duo glanced at the clock in amusement.  
  
"Fifteen minutes, five off their record."  
  
"They are worse than you two sometimes."  
  
"Never!" Duo laughed, loudly. "We are the ultimate hentia's!"  
  
"Duo..." The violet eyes boy looked up at Heero and smiled happily,  
  
settling back down to listen to Heero read. Wufei rolled his eyes.  
  
These guys never stopped!  
  
"You two are far to mushy for me." He said and stood, retiring to  
  
the conservatory before he was forced to throw on of the two out of  
  
the nearest window.  
  
Duo smirked and reached up, kissing Heero's jaw softly before  
  
curling up at his side again, letting Heero's arm tighten around his  
  
waist as he began to read aloud.  
  
*****  
  
"How much longer, Keeper?" The face of the vid screen was impatient  
  
and excited and the Keeper had to admit that he was as well,  
  
wondering how the one would react to the news of his true identity.  
  
"Not much longer. I have been feeding him the roots you sent me as  
  
ordered, upon the next full moon the change will occur."  
  
"He will be scared, he will lash out, you must be prepared, he will  
  
be stronger."  
  
"But his fear will weaken his mind, he will be easy to outsmart."  
  
"Do not harm him to badly, Keeper."  
  
"Acknowledged."  
  
"And Keeper, thank you."  
  
He bowed respectfully. "I am merely doing my job." And helping my  
  
friend.  
  
*****  
  
"Duo? Are you almost done in there?" He looked up from the counter  
  
where he sat, braiding his drying hair and grinned.  
  
"Yeah Cat, I'm almost finished."  
  
"Great. We're all in the garden, okay? Heero and Wufei are trying to  
  
start the barbecue."  
  
Duo laughed. "This I gotta see!" He tied off his braid and bounced  
  
out of the room, meeting Quatre and hurrying out onto the patio with  
  
him. Sure enough, Heero and Wufei were examining the barbecue  
  
carefully, although Wufei kept on stealing worried glances at the  
  
darkening sky. Duo dropped into a chair at the large white patio  
  
table and smiled at Trowa who was serving drinks.  
  
"What ya got there, bar keep?" Trowa blinked at him then smiled and  
  
held up the bottle of wine in his hands. Duo examined the label then  
  
nodded in satisfaction. "Nice vintage." The silent pilot nodded and  
  
poured another glass.  
  
Quatre settled himself down opposite Duo as the flames on the  
  
charcoal finally licked high enough to burn some meat products. He  
  
picked up a glass of wine and sipped it, leaning back in his chair  
  
to stare at the sunset over the small forest which lined the edge of  
  
the estate. The beach was on the other side of that wood and that  
  
was where they would retire to later, to swim in the sea and bury  
  
the first person to fall sleep.  
  
"This had been a wonderful vacation, hasn't it?" Quatre said,  
  
turning his gaze on Duo.  
  
The American nodded whole heatedly. "Yeah! I love it here Cat. Hey,  
  
Heero! Can I quit the Preventers and move here forever!?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Mean." He turned back to Quatre who laughed. Trowa sat, glaring  
  
briefly at Heero before picking up a glass from himself, turning his  
  
eyes to the painted sunset above them.  
  
The food was cooked quickly and the group sat down to eat together.  
  
It was almost the end of their vacation and none of them were really  
  
looking forward to going home. But for people like them, a life such  
  
as this could soon become boring and stale. They talked quietly as  
  
the sun disappeared behind the trees and the light began to fade.  
  
They talked until the moon began to rise in the sky and the stars  
  
came out.  
  
The Keeper watched the moon all night, waiting for it to reach its  
  
pinnacle, for the transformation to kick in. He felt the nervousness  
  
in his stomach begin to build as it reached 11:30 and the group  
  
began to talk about heading for the beach.  
  
11:45 - He could see the glow of the moonlight already beginning to  
  
affect him as he scratched behind his ears absently.  
  
11:50 - The hair on his bare arms was becoming noticeably thicker  
  
and his hand quested to the tranquilliser gun in his pocket.  
  
11:55 - He was scratching in earnest now, his lover asking him what  
  
was wrong in an annoyed voice, thinking he was putting it on.  
  
11:58 - So close, he was pacing now, scratching at his ears, not  
  
noticing as the tips began to elongate.  
  
11:59 - He prepared to stand. Almost time.  
  
12:00 - Midnight  
  
*****  
  
The change was surprisingly painless and he did not even notice it  
  
was happening until it was almost complete. The group at the table  
  
noticed however, leaping from their seats and yelling loudly as his  
  
clothing tore and his bones changed shape. No, it did not hurt, in  
  
fact, it felt wonderful!  
  
He screamed still though, fear lacing through his body, not  
  
understanding what was happening to him. He fell to the hard ground  
  
as his legs altered, throwing him off balance. He tried to scream  
  
for help from his lover, his friends, but all that came out was an  
  
agonised and terrified howl.  
  
What was going on!?  
  
*****  
  
Wufei was the first to leap from his seat, moving towards Duo before  
  
Trowa grabbed him and hauled him back. Heero tried to make a break  
  
for the boy but he to was pulled back, giving the changing boy as  
  
much space as possible. He howled as his face changed, elongating  
  
into a muzzle, his now bright yellow eyes rolling in fear.  
  
Heero was screaming his name, Wufei was calling for help which had  
  
no chance of succeeding and Quatre was chanting in Arabian.  
  
The Keeper took over.  
  
He pushed the three stunned pilots to the ground, feeling a flinch  
  
of guilt as his lover cried out, he raced towards Duo, changing in  
  
the light of the moon. Provocation was the best distraction and so  
  
he sank his teeth into the terrified boys flank before turning and  
  
running as fast as his four powerful legs would carry him, his now  
  
silver grey fur glinting in the moonlight, muscles rippling.  
  
He did not look back until he entered the forest, turning to see a  
  
huge white wolf bearing down on him, teeth bared and a small amount  
  
of blood matting the snow-like fur.  
  
A White Fur....A Turner!  
  
His pace turned from one of flight to one of play and the White Fur  
  
seemed to sense this, his expression changing subtly as this became  
  
about fun rather than challenge.  
  
They ran through the small wooded area until they reached the dunes  
  
above the beach, sliding down the lose sands to roll to a messy halt  
  
at the bottom before taking off again, howling at one another,  
  
throwing their heads and feeling the individual grains of sand shift  
  
beneath the pads of their paws.  
  
He was to much wolf and not enough human now and would remain that  
  
way until he was able to understand and control the change.  
  
They played in the surf for a while, the White Fur chasing his own  
  
tail for a bit before deciding that the Keepers presented a far more  
  
interesting target and chasing him until they both collapsed,  
  
exhausted, to their sides on the warm sands.  
  
It was a long time before either could speak and the Keeper  
  
recovered first, turning his muzzle to the White Fur.  
  
"Duo....Are you alright?"  
  
"Tired. Hungry. Wet." The Keeper smirked. "Trowa?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"What are we?"  
  
The Keeper smiled softly, shrugging, an action a wolf body was not  
  
best suited for. "Lycanthropes (sp?)."  
  
"Werewolves?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"...........Wow. Heero is gonna be so pissed at me."  
  
"Heero does not matter." Trowa said icily. "You are a wolf, he is a  
  
human, it can't work."  
  
"What about you and Quatre?"  
  
"It will have to end." More than a tint of sadness in his voice, in  
  
his eyes. He was a man, a wolf, very much in love. Trowa stood,  
  
stretching lazily, flexing his claws in the sand. "Come, we have to  
  
go back and fetch our things."  
  
"Our things...?"  
  
"Your clothes and possessions. I am taking you home."  
  
"Preventers Head Quarters?"  
  
"No. Your real home, with your family."  
  
"My....I don't have a family Trowa."  
  
"You have a Mother and a sister and the rest of the Pack, they are  
  
your family."  
  
"...Pack? More like us?"  
  
"Many more."  
  
"And a mother...sister?"  
  
"Yes. We have to leave soon. I have booked us passage on a shuttle  
  
that will take us straight to them. There is much you must learn."  
  
"Great. But...I can't leave Heero."  
  
"You have to." Trowa replied simply, turning and beginning to  
  
clamber up the sand dunes, Duo at his heels.  
  
"But I don't want to!"  
  
"Not even to meet your family?"  
  
"I have to choose?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I can come back?"  
  
"If he will have you."  
  
"Oh....he'll be....scared, do you think?"  
  
"Terrified, you'll know, you'll smell it."  
  
*****  
  
Well, thats it for my first part. I will write this whenever I am a)  
  
waiting for Muesli to do some work on Shackles of Eternity or b) am  
  
pounding my brains out for Lightening Scythe inspiration.  
  
There should only be about three or four long parts to this so won't  
  
that be a welcomed relief for you all!?  
  
EXTRA NOTE: I like Portugal, all go to Portugal its sooooooooooooo  
  
nice there!  
  
Please R&R and let me know if I should continue.  
  
Laters  
  
Hex. 


	2. The Morning After

The Pack  
  
Author: Hex  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine...Sad  
  
Note: I am soooooo sorry this took so long to write! Not only that, but it's short! I am so nasty to you aren't I?  
  
Note: OK, angst part...poor Quatre.  
  
Thanks: To everyone who e-mailed me to review. You guilted me into this!  
  
italics = thoughts  
  
= wolf communication (How cheesy does that sound?)  
  
'When the going gets tough, the tough get naked.' ~ Budweiser advert (hehehe) The Pack by Hex Part 2 It was almost dawn by the time the two wolves reached the house, one stalking proudly across the grounds, the other slinking, head bowed. One, a silver grey with one black ear the other, pure white like fresh snow. The three remaining pilots were waiting for them on the patio as they approached. It was Quatre who was the first to speak. He stood with his arms around himself against the chill morning air and stared hard at the two as they sat back on their haunches at the foot of the ornate stone steps. "What happens now?" His voice was so small and lost that the grey wolf visibly flinched. "Are you two going to stay like that?" Trowa turned back to face the worried and cowering wolf beside him. He still wore that damn collar. Duo slunk past. Big yellow eyes turned from Trowa to Heero then back to Trowa before slipping to the ground to watch the powerful paws which carried him inside. When the other three turned back to Trowa it was to see the human version, covering himself carefully with a table cloth. He noticed that someone had tided up whatever mess Duo's change had made. They stood in silence again, no one daring to speak. "What happens now, Trowa?" The small blond Arabian was shaking as the sunlight began to creep across the grass, signaling the beginning of another bright new day. "Duo and I are leaving -" "Like hell you are!" Trowa stopped, staring at the blond in surprise. He was crying. Stealing himself, Trowa continued. "Duo and I are leaving. Our shuttle departs in six hours." "Where are you going?" That was Heero, his voice sounded so...bemused and dazed. "I can't tell you." "Can't or won't?" Trowa glared. "What are you implying?" "I should think that would be pretty obvious. People don't just turn into wolves. You did something to him." "Why would I do anything to him?" Trowa replied carelessly. "Don't give me that! You've been against Duo and myself since that start-" "Of course I have! How could...How could an Alpha Male be subservient to a human!? How could an Alpha Male wear a collar like some domesticated house pet!?" "Our relationship was-" "That was not a relationship. That was a mockery of all Duo's family lived for." "You knew Maxwell's family?" Trowa turned suddenly to Wufei, blinking as though only now realising he was there. "Only his mother. It was she who sent me to find him. His father died protecting him from Hunters sixteen years ago, I have never met him. He was a great leader, Duo will be just like him." Trowa turned to look at Quatre and Heero, his eyes cold. "I am going to sleep. Duo and I will be leaving for our flight in four hours." He focused on Heero. "Do not try to stop him leaving." Turning on his heel, the brown haired werewolf strolled inside. His sensitive hearing picking up on the sound of Quatre crying. It tore at his heart. ***** Heero stood in the open doorway of the room he shared with Duo and watched the figure on the bed sleep. It seemed that Duo had changed back into the human form he loved so much. Advancing into the room he settled down on the edge of the bed, just looking down at him. It felt as though his brain had shutdown and all he could do now was stare at the braided boy, unable to take anything in. Numbly he looked around their room. It look perfectly normal, containing Heero's laptop, Duo's mangas' and CD's strewn across the tops of dressers and the desk. But there was also Duo's leash, laying beside the laptop from earlier. There was his other collar, black leather with fake silver studs. Duo had always been allergic to silver, Heero supposed that had a lot to do with his...heritage. He stood from the edge of the bed and walked to the desk, picking up the leash. Running it through his fingers he thought about what Trowa had said. Was he hurting Duo, by keeping him in a relationship like this? Would Duo still want this relationship now he knew who and what he was? He did not think he could stand losing him. He put the leash down and went to sit back in the edge of the bed again to wait for Duo to wake up. As he sat there, waiting, his thoughts turned to Quatre. The blond had been so distraught that Wufei had been forced to sedate him. He'd been babbling at them in Arabic which neither of them could understand. Trowa, heartlessly, had just locked himself up in one of the empty rooms and refused to see the boy. Would Duo refuse to see him when he woke up? "I can't keep you here, Duo, no matter how much I want you to stay. But I won't let you think I hate you. Maybe one day, you'll come back to me. After all, what is it Relena said when I told her about us? 'If you love something enough, let it go. If it was meant to be, It'll come back.' Or something like that." He lent down and very carefully pressed his lips to the boys forehead and then slowly removed the collar from his delicate throat. Feeling suddenly tired he lay down beside the other boy, wrapping his arms around his bare waist. Duo snuggled closer to him, whimpering in his sleep. Heero closed his eyes for a time, feeling that odd sensation of tears tickling his cheeks. He was crying. He lay like that for a while until Duo twisted in his embrace and looked at him sadly for a long time. Trowa had said he would be able to smell Heero's fear but what was rolling off of Heero in waves did not feel like fear. It felt like an intense sadness which made him feel nauseous. "Trowa says I have to leave. I have a family, he says." "Yes, I know. A mother." "And a sister." "Double the reason to go." "You want me to go?" "I think you should." "What will happen to us?" "I don't really know Duo, I wish I had all the answers. I don't even know if we can- I don't know anything." "No. I didn't expect you too." There was a long moments silence then; "So, you're a werewolf." "Yep, guess so." "I think I can truthfully say that of all the things I thought might split us apart, this really wasn't one of them." Duo laughed. "Really? It was at the top of my list!" Heero's soft laughter turned into a kind of sobbing whimper and he buried his face into the crook of Duo's neck. Gaze soft, Duo gently raised his lovers chin. "I don't want to go." Blinking back his tears, Heero leveled him with a tender glare. "You have to go. Trowa said your father was a great leader of...your...kind. He thinks you're going to be just like him. I think, from the way he spoke, they're relying on you." "Why is everyone always relying on me, on us? I don't want responsibility, I just want to be with you." "We are what we are, Duo, and we play the hand we are dealt." "When did you start reading like a cheesy novel?" "When I met you. Duo, you don't have long, Trowa wants you to leave soon." "Yeah." "Wherever you end up. Our phone number is not going to change. And I'll always be on the other end." "I love you." "I love you too, Duo." ***** Saying goodbye was the worst part. For all of them. Quatre refused to leave his room, Heero felt like he was dying inside and Wufei...Wufei did not know what to feel. Two of his best friends were leaving for who knew how long. Hell, two of his best friends were werewolves for Gods sake! But say their goodbyes they did. And Heero and Wufei watched the taxi take the two of them away. And they could not help but feel, this was more than just 'see you soon'. ***** Inside the house, Quatre sat by his window and watched the taxi disappear down the gravel drive. His eyes were red and puffy from crying and his skin was pale and drawn looking. Of all the people for him to love, of all the people in this world, he had to love a - a... He stood slowly and went to his empty suitcase. His fingers dug into the edges of the lining until they found a small latch. He flicked it and a small hidden compartment popped up. From inside he pulled various tubes and bits of wire. With nimble fingers he began to fit them together. Eventually, he set the contraption to the side and pulled from the compartment a small communication device which he set up near the window. He took a moment to collect himself before activating it. For a moment all he got was static until that static became a voice. "-Twenty eight here. Repeat. Black Hunter Twenty Eight here." "Black Hunter Forty Six reporting in." "Begin your report Forty Six." "Two Nineteens located. Repeat, two nineteens located." "Exact location required Forty Six." "En route to their nest. Tracking in progress." "Good work Forty Six, keep us updated. Twenty Eight out." Quatre silenced the device and put it back into his suitcase before packing. Picking up the previously assembled device he watched the small bleep travelling across the liquid display. "Tracking in Progress. Trowa, please forgive me." ***** R&R Ooooooo, Quatre's up to something! I will not make Quatre a wuss! I refuse! EO would hurt me! You know the deal, ten reviews for the next part. Sorry again for the delay. Laters Hex. 


	3. Departures

The Pack  
  
Author: Hex  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Not yours. Life is sad huh? I own the originals tho!  
  
Note: Yahoo! Hex is back to writing!  
  
Note: A reviewer named Isis asked to be made into a character in this fic. Unfortunately she didn't leave an e-mail address! Anyway, she's in.  
  
Note: I know it's short again but I DON'T CARE! MWAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Thanks: All my reviewers and all the other lovely people who read but don't review. (Hint hint) The Pack by Hex Part 3 The shuttle port of Old New York bustled with all sorts of people. People greeting loved ones, people doing business, holiday makers and sun burnt lazers returning to the daily grind. The noise made by thousands of people having hundreds of different conversations filled Duo's already sensitive ears and made him cringe. He could hear the heart beat of every single person. "Trowa..." "Relax, just try to think about something else." Duo nodded and allowed himself to be led through the throng to the exit, blood rushing through his ears as he tried to restrain himself. "This is hard." He murmured as Trowa hailed a cab. "You'll get used to it, Duo." "You mean it doesn't go away!?" "Of course not, it's our natural instinct to kill and eat." "Oh God." Trowa gave his friend's shoulder a reassuring squeeze as a yellow cab pulled up and he opened the trunk, putting their luggage in. "You know, Duo, I think it might be best if you don't mention your relationship with Heero to your family..." "Why not? Are they against homosexual re-" "What? Oh, no. A human male can easily bare a wolf's kits, it's just the nature of your relationship you might want to conceal." "Oh...I miss Heero." They got into the taxi. "The Linkin (sniggers) Hotel, please. I know you miss him Duo, but it's over now, he's not a part of your life anymore." "He is!" Trowa sighed and sat back in the, rather sticky, back seat. "Duo..." "Don't you miss Quatre?" Trowa visibly flinched. "Of course I miss him, but I knew it couldn't be, Duo. I accept it. You need to do so as well otherwise life is going to be very hard for you." Duo slumped back in his seat and stared out of the window at the cityscape around them. He did not care what Trowa said, Heero was still a part of his life, a part of his heart and soul. Maybe Trowa cared so little for Quatre that he could just let him go but Duo loved Heero more than that. He had agreed to come with Trowa to learn about who and what he really was. Once he was done, he was leaving. ***** "I'm leaving." "What? Where are you going to go? What are you going to do?" "I just need time to think, Wufei." "Quatre, listen to me. I know Trowa's leaving was hard for you but the last thing you need right now is to be alone." "Wufei please move, I'm not going to argue with you about this." "Quatre please, Heero and I are worried about you..." "That's sweet, Wufei, but I don't need you guys looking over me all the time. With Trowa gone it's time I learnt to grow up and fend for myself, don't you think?" "But why can't you do that with the Preventers?" "Because you guys will still be looking over my shoulder constantly. Look, I've thought a lot about this, I need to go. You're not gonna change my mind." "...You'll be careful won't you? You'll look after yourself, make sure you eat well and everything." "Of course, Wufei." "And you'll stay in contact should we need you." "You all have my cell number." "Then I suppose there is nothing left to say, except, goodbye." "Goodbye, Wufei." "It's funny, I seem to be saying goodbye to everyone recently. First Duo and Trowa leave, then Yuy disappears and now you." "I'm sorry, Wufei." "It's not your fault, Winner." "Hahaha. Take care Wufei." "You too." ***** "Here we are, Linkin Hotel." Duo blinked and sat up, stretching. He had not realized he'd been so tired as to fall asleep in the taxi. He kicked the door open and left Trowa to get the luggage as he headed inside the three star hotel. Glancing around the lobby he saw a comfy looking chair and headed towards it. However, half way across the foyer he was accosted by a young woman with long dark red hair, probably dyed, and bright blue eyes. She beamed at him. "Welcome to the Linkin Hotel! What room are you looking for?" "I don't know." Duo replied, eyeing her nervously. She smelled strange. "My companion is taking care of all that." He added, gesturing to Trowa as he approached them. The girl gasped. "The Keeper!" She ran away. "Trowa?" "Yes, Duo?" "Did you know that girl?" "No. She is probably a Pack Member. Your mother owns this Hotel, all the staff are Pack Members. Why?" "Oh, no reason. What's a Keeper?" Trowa smiled as he steered Duo towards the reception desk. "I am the Keeper, Duo. It was my job to protect, train and bring you here." "Oh." They stood at the reception desk while Trowa had a hushed conversation with the clerk who took one look at Duo then scurried away. While they were waiting, Duo took the opportunity to study his 'kind' in all their glory. "Trowa?" "What is it?" "That kid has a tail." Sure enough, walking across the foyer was a child of no more than six, hand in hand with his mother, a thick bushy brown tail sticking out from under his coat. Trowa laughed. "He's just a child, Duo, he has not mastered the Change yet. Ah, here she is." They turned to face the manager of the Hotel. She was a tall, think woman with hair the same chestnut shade as Duo's, cut into a shoulder length bob. Her skin was a dark tan and her eyes a sparkling blue. She was beaming at them, close to tears. Duo suddenly became aware that all eyes in the lobby were on them. "Duo, this is Isis Blake. Your mother." ***** There! End! Of this part anyway. R&R Insisted upon. Maybe 10 is to many to ask for, 7 for the next part, ok!? If you wanna be made a character let me know! Laters Hex. 


	4. Finding Heero

The Pack By The Dragon aka Chimera Dragon  
  
Warnings: Major Yaoi, later Lemons, Yaoi, violence, supernatural Pairings: 1x2 3x4 5xRyo ZechsxTreize Note: Ryo is a character that I made up myself. * Emphasis * / Thoughts / ~ Telepathy ~  
  
Chapter 4: Finding Heero  
  
3 months later.  
  
Duo decided that it was time to find Heero again but Trowa was of a different opinion. "I'm going to go find him!" Duo shouted.  
  
"Duo your duties to the Pack are more important than finding Heero!" Trowa said angry. "You should just forget about him and find a mate within the Pack." Trowa defiantly crossed his arms over his chest. He and Duo had this fight at least twice a day since Trowa had brought Duo back to his family.  
  
"TROWA!" Duo roared and Trowa backed down a bit. "I am going to find Heero and you're going to help me!" Duo stormed over to the taller man who hunched down to make himself appear smaller.  
  
"Yes Pack Leader," Trowa said quietly. / He sure is a lot more dominant now. But why is he so fixated on having Heero as his mate? / Trowa thought.  
  
"Trowa relax, I'm not mad at you," Duo said exasperated raking his fingers thorough his long bangs. "Just help me figure out where Heero is, okay?"  
  
"Sure Duo, if he means that much to you Trowa said quietly.  
  
"Yes Trowa, he does mean that much to me. I'd do anything for him," Duo sighed and sat down heavily in a nearby recliner. Trowa walked over to his friend and gently laid a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I'll get a team on it right away," Trowa said quietly. He turned and quietly left Duo to his own thoughts. Duo sat in the chair thinking about Heero until his thoughts were interrupted by a timid knock at the door.  
  
"Enter," he called to the person on the other side of the door.  
  
"Pack Leader," a young girl mumbled quitely trying to make herself appear smaller. She was a small timid thing with short brown hair, she refuesed to meet his eyes.  
  
"What is is, Little Kit?" ha asked gently. She shivered and munbled something incoherently. "Come here, Little Kit, I promise I won't bite," Duo said grinning.  
  
"P-pack Leader?" she mumbled. She walked cautiously over to him stopping just out of arm's reeach.  
  
"Come closer, Little Kit. I won't hurt you," Duo said smiling, he held his hand out palm up. The little girl came closer and Duo gently placed his hand on her head. "Come, you can sit in my lap and tell me what it is you want to tell me. Okay?" She nodded and smiled when she was his grin, she crawled into his lap and snuggled up to his chest.  
  
"Pack Leader, I-I was wondering . . ." she began timidly.  
  
"Yes? You can tell me," Duo grinned and scratched behind her wolf ears. She grinned and snuggle up closer to his chest.  
  
"I was wondering if there was anything you wanted," she paused to smile at him happily. "The ohter girl wanted the day off s . . . " she looked up a bit nervously.  
  
"So, you took her place without any training," Duo finished smiling, he scrateched behing her ears again. "Don't worry about it, I don't mind it at all. It's actaully kind of fund to get to teach someone. I haven't been able to do that in a long time." He sighted wistfully. "Not since I taught Heero how to . . ." He stopped his speach, sniffling at the painful memory.  
  
"Are you okay, Pack Leader?" the little girl asked looking up at Duo with concerned clouded eyes. She nuzzled his shoulder in a moforting gesture.  
  
"I'm fine, Little Kit," Duo said with a sigh. "I'm just thinking about someone I had to leave behind to come and take care of the Pack." Duo's eyes began to water. "His name is Heero."  
  
"Don't cry, Pack Leader. I'm sure The Keeper witll be able to find your lost hero wolf," the girl said with a smile.  
  
"His name is Heero, Little Kit, not hero. And he-he's not a wolf," Duo said queitly. "And you don't have to call me Pack Leader, you can call me Duo if you'd like to," Duo said with a chuckle.  
  
"Really? I can call you by your first name? Duo?" she asked looking at him with wide eyes. "How about Duo-sama? Can I call you that instead? Just Duo seemes to inform---info---in-for-mal," she said making a fack as she stumbled over the word 'informal.'  
  
"Sure thing, by the way, what's your name, Little Kit?" Duo asked curiously.  
  
"Mara," she said distractedly. "Is your mate a human?" she asked with no hint of predjudice in her voice. She was just honestly curious to know about himself and Heero. Just as any child would be.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"What's he like? What's his full name? What's he look like? Huh? Huh?" she chirped looking up at him expectantly.  
  
"A bit curious are we, Little Kit?"  
  
"Hmm?" she said looking thought ful for a moment. "Yep!"  
  
"Okay pushy," he said smiling at her and poking her nose. "How should I begin? Hmm . . . Little Kit, where do you want me to start?"  
  
"Name?"  
  
"Heero Odin Yuy."  
  
"Wow! Like the colony pacifist!? That Heero Yuy?"  
  
"No, that's just the name he was given. When he was young he didn't have a name that he could really remember. He was raised to be a soldier since he was very young, just like me. You know, before the war. Next question?"  
  
"Wow, really!?"  
  
"Yes," Duo laughed. "Didn't you want to aske me some more questions, Mara?"  
  
"Oh, yeah! What's he look like?"  
  
"Um . . . 5'8" or 5'9" with dark chocolate brown hair and intense Prussian blue eyes. He's really handsome, and stron, but he has a terrible sense of fashion. If he's left alone he's always wear green tank tops and black spandex shorts. However . . . on him everything looks good. That good enough to stem your curiosity?"  
  
"Do you love him?" she asked looking at him seriously.  
  
"Of course I love him!" Duo said blinking in shock.  
  
"Then I'll pray that you find him as soon as possible," she said with a nod.  
  
"Duo," Trowa siad quietly as he walked into the room.  
  
"I'll be leaving then," Mara said crawling out of Duo's lap. "Bye- bye, Duo-sama! I hope you find your Heero!" Shed grinned and scampered off.  
  
"Yes, Trowa?" Duo asked trying not to sound anxious.  
  
"We've found him," Trowa said with a very small smile. Duo sat looking at him in stunned silence. "Hmm, I never thought my old nickname as the 'Silencer' applied to rendering someone speachless." He shrugged at Duo who just grinned even wider.  
  
"How did you find him so fast?" Duo asked genuinely curious.  
  
"Actually, Relena already knew where he was the whole time. On a hunch I called her first knowing how insufferable you can get. She told me that he's staing in a cabin in the mountians of Japan this month, but he's usually in the city. Here's the address," Trowa said handing Duo the neatly folded piece of paper. Duo held it like a holy relic for a moment before he opened it and read what was written, he then smiled his first true all-out smile in nearly two months. The then jumped up and glomped Trowa, knocking the both of them to the floor.  
  
"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Duo cried happily, squeezing Trowa as tightly as he could. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door before it opened and timid little Mara stepped through the door carrying a tray with three soadas and a small envelope.  
  
"Duo-sama," she said with a quiet smile. "I brought the drinks."  
  
"Yes, Mara? And what's with the envelope?" Duo replied looking at her. He quickly clombed off of Trowa and offered to give his friend a hand up from the floor.  
  
"Miss Relena Peacecraft called and asked that I tell you that you can only open the envelop on one condition."  
  
"What's in it?" Duo asked sounding like a little child.  
  
"A surprise. She had it sent two months ago knowing that you might call her in reards to Heero and made plans ahead of time for that call."  
  
"Hmm," Duo mumbled, thinking deeply about what this could mean. "Strange, but okay. What's the condition?"  
  
"You are to attend her wedding," Mara said with a straight face. "She said that she's finally got the man of her dreams and she's marrying him."  
  
"What!?" Duo exclaimed looking at Trowa in shock.  
  
"She said the man's name was . . . " Mara paused trying to remember. Duo; and Trowa to and extent, waited with baited breath. "Oh yeah!! His name is Alaxander Malatar!" She stood there looking very proud of her self.  
  
"Alexander Malatar?" Duo asked incredulously. "Interesting name. Okay, I promise I'll go to the wedding, and as an added bonus I'll drag Heero and Trowa along with me." Trowa cocked an eyebrow at his Pack Leader.  
  
"Good, that's even better," Mara said with a smile. She handed Duo the envelope and a drindk. She then gave Trowa ont of the other soda's and kept the last one for herself. Duo tore open the envelope and blinked in shock.  
  
"Oh my God," duo muttered sitting down heavily on a nearby chair.  
  
"What is is, Duo?" Trowa asked concerned.  
  
"A pair of open ended plane tickets to Japan. And there's a note here from Relena," Duo replied still staring at the gift he had recieved.  
  
"What does the note say?" Trowa asked.  
  
"Let's see . . ." Duo held up the note.  
  
"Dear Duo Maxwell,  
  
I hope you are doing alright. When I heard that you and Heero had parted ways i knew that I had to act quickly to keep two of my friends from making a very bad decision that could make the rest of their lives unhappy. I had my network zero in on Heero and follow him where ever he went. I just wanted to make sure that he was alright. When he finally settled in Japan I bought the tickets for you. Only one of them is to Japan, but both are for a return the the United States from Japan. Thus you can bring Heero home and explain to him about what you have done. Oh, and thank you for agreeing to come to my wedding. It won't be for quite a while but I knew I had to get the promise out of you soon.  
  
I would also like to point out that it was rather difficult for me to find you. You just seemed to vanish off the face of the Earth for a while. Luchy that I found you and also found a way to get this to you. I wish you the best of luck on your mission." Duo looked up from the not confused, "What mission?"  
  
"I don't know," Trowa said with a tiny shrug. "Keep reading. Perhaps she has already answered your question further along in the note."  
  
Duo shrugged and continued reading, figuring that Trowa was right. "Your mission is to located Heero Odin Yuy and live happily together. Got it? Good, then i shall end this letter. If you have any problems at all just give me a call, day or night. I have you listed with all of my secrtaries to have your calls immediately sent to me.  
  
Love from your 'sister', Relena Peacecraft" Duo refoled the letter and tucked it back in to the envelope.  
  
"Well, go get him!!!" Mara said impatiently.  
  
"Huh?" Duo asked intelligently, he looked down at her surprised due to the fact that he had been so lost in thought.  
  
"Pack your bags, Duo. You have to go find Heero," Trowa said with a smile. "I'm sure that Relena will get on your case if you don't." Mara disappeared from sight for a moment, the re-appeared a few moments later holding a black backpack and dragging a small red suitcase.  
  
"Here you go, Duo-sama!" Mara chirped.  
  
"She's right you know. You really do need to go after him," Trowa said dererminedly. "After all, you have been bugging all of us for over two months about Heero." He grabbed the suitcase and placed it on the bed, then opened it and looked at Duo expectantly.  
  
"Okay, what to you think he'll need?" Mara asked Trowa.  
  
"I can pack for myself," Duo said indignantly as he snapped out of his daze. "Trowa, I want you to come with me. Okay?"  
  
"Sure, and I'll bring two others as bodyguards," Trowa said.  
  
"Alright, we'll make the arrangements for tomorrow night," Duo said as he began packing and extra set of his 'preist uniform', a pair of black jeans, two red shirts, and some other things. Trowa left without another word to me the preperations for the next night.  
  
All too soon, Duo was packed and ready to go. Mara smiled at him and he looked at her in surprise that she had stuck around while he had packed.  
  
"Is there anything else I can do for you, Duo-sama?" Mara aksed looking at Duo with big, hopefilled eyes.  
  
"Yes. Please, go find my mother and sister. Tell them that I want to talk to them. Oh, and make sure that they know it's urgent," Duo said, he smiled at Mara took off once more with a smile. He quickly double checked what he had packed.  
  
In another room within the Linkin Hotel . . .  
  
Mara burst in to the room a little breathless.  
  
"Young One, what is it?" a calm female voice asked from behing a chair. Mara timidly approacked the chair.  
  
"Lady Isis Blake?" Mara asked quietly.  
  
"Yes, Childe," Isis replied.  
  
"Your son, the Pack Leader Duo Maxwell, requests that you and his sister meet with him as soon as possible in his rooms." Mara waited with baited breath to see what Isis' reaction would be.  
  
"How urgent is is, Childe?"  
  
"He would like to see you before the end of the evening," Mara said formally. "Is there a message you would like me to convey to him?"  
  
"Yes," Isis siad softly. "Tell my son that I'll come see him very shortly. Now, run along."  
  
"Of course, Lady Isis," Mara siad as she dashed off to Duo's rooms. When she arrived, she remembered to knock before entering.  
  
"Come in!" Duo called, knowing that is was Mara back from her errand by her smell. / I'm getting better and better at this. / He thought with a grin.  
  
"Duo-sama," Mara greeted as she walked in. "Your mother says that she'll see you shortly. Well, I have to go find your sister."  
  
"Alright, Little Kit," Duo said and smiled as Mara took off once more to accomplish her errand.  
  
"Duo," Isis called as she knocked on the open doorway. Duo ran over to the door and stood staring at his mother before embracing her in a tight hug. A few seconds later her saw his sister Gemini standing behind their mother.  
  
"Hey there, Little Brother!" Gemini said with a happy smile and a huge hug for Duo. "So, what's up with the emergency meeting?"  
  
"Yes, son," Isis said calmly as she walked into the room and sat down on one of the many recliners that Duo owned and had all around his room. "Wht did you call us in here so urgently?"  
  
"I've called you in here because i thought you two should know that I'm leaving on a trip tomorrow night," Duo asid as he continued packing his bags, realizing that he wanted to take something for Heero. He finished up and tuned to face them. "I thought you should know that I found my old lover, Heero. You remember me talking about him, right?"  
  
"Yes I do, Dear Childe," Isis replied. She smiled kindly at her son.  
  
"Duo! Where are you going? When will you be back? How did you find Heero? I thought that on one knew where he was at this point! Are you sure this isn't some joke?" Gemini babbled. It was easy to tell that they were siblings bacause they both had that tendancy.  
  
"Gem!" Duo said sharply holding his hands up. "One question at a time!" He sighed and sat down on his bed.  
  
"Alright," she relented.  
  
"First, I heading off to Japan. I don't know when I'll be back. Relena Peacecraft found him. And this isn't some kind of joke. Now, does that answer your questions?" Duo asked slightly exasperated. / I'm so glad I've worked on my own babbling problem. /  
  
"Um, yeah . . . it does," Gemini said with a bit of a sheepish grin.  
  
"Good, now I love you both. I'm going to need some rest before my flight. Good night, Gem. Good night, Mom," Duo said giving each a warm hug and a kiss on the cheek as they left. Duo quickly changed into his night clothes.  
  
"Duo?" Trowa called in his normal voice, knowing that Duo could hear him just fine.  
  
"Yeah? Come on in, Tro," Duo said as he put his backpack and suitcase by the door. Trowa walked in and looked at him.  
  
"Everything is set for tomorrow at 4 PM," Trowa said with a very, very small smile. "The sooner we leave the sooner you can get back to Heero, and quit bugging everyone around here to the point they want to rip their hair out."  
  
"And what about you and Quat?" Duo asked, smiling at Trowa's unusual sense of humor. Trowa's smile faded and his happy mood changed. Duo became serious immediately.  
  
"I haven't heard a word from him at all. No one has seen hide, nor hair of him," Trowa admitted queitely.  
  
"Hey Tro, I'm sorry," Duo said as he wrapped his friend in a comforting hug. He suddenly perked up. "Hey Tro! Let's have a sleep over! Just you and me! Right here!" Trowa looked at him incredulously. "Oh! For Pete's sake! I'm not gonna do anything bad to you! Jus you and me will share a bed tonight! I'm just . . ." Duo suddenly faltered, voice choked with emotion.  
  
"You're what, Duo?" Trowa prodded gently.  
  
"I'm lonely, Trowa," Duo admitted very quietly as he lay his head on Trowa's shoulder. "I have been for quite a while now. I mean the first week here was great! But . . . I miss Heero so much, and not having anyone in the bed with me just makes me that much more lonely. When I get into that bed and there's no one there . . . it hurts, Trowa. It really hurts. I know that you're probably feeling the same way without Quatre. So . . . let's just spend the night in the same bed. I trust you, Trowa. that's why I'm aske _YOU_ to do this for me. No one else."  
  
"Alright," Trowa said as a smile began to crrep onto his face once more.  
  
"Really!?"  
  
"Yes, Duo," Trowa said just before he was knocked to the ground my the overly enthusiastic American WereWolf. (1)  
  
"Thank you!" Duo cried happily.  
  
"Just let me go change," Trowa said as he gently removed himslef from Duo's clutches. He quickly left Duo to find his own room.  
  
"Oh, Heero," Duo sighed as he moved to look out the window. He stared out at the night sky. "I'll find you, My Love." He sat in silent contemplation until Trowa retuned.  
  
"I'm back" Trowa said as he quitely entered the room and closed the door. He carried 2 pillows in one hand and a blanket in the other. "Are you alright?" Trowa asked concerned when he saw Duo staring out the window.  
  
"Hm? Oh, yeah! I'm fine! I was just . . . you know, thinking. Anyways, let's watch a movie!!"  
  
"Duo, we need to get some sleep," Trowa said as though speaking to a child that didn't want to got to bed.  
  
"Naw! The flight's not unitl . . . four! Plently of time to sleep tomorrow!"  
  
"Fine! But no complaining in the morning!" The two stayed up into the see hours of the morning watching all kinds of movies. Finally the two curled up on Duo's bed, making a nest of blankets and pillows. duo then snuggled up to Trowa and fell asleep.  
  
TBC . . .  
  
Note: I realize that is more common in vampire stories for a young vampire to be called childe and not for a wolf. But I thought that it sounded more formal, and more a part of the old ways. So yes, it is Childe and not child.  
  
(1) This phrasing was inspired by the movie "An American Werewolf in London" For updates and joining information go to:  
  
or send me an email at: slayer_of_dragonkillers@yahoo.com 


	5. A Happy Reunion

The Pack  
  
By The Dragon aka Chimera Dragon  
  
Warnings: Major Yaoi, later Lemons, Yaoi, violence, supernatural  
  
Pairings: 1x2 3x4 5xRyo ZechsxTreize  
  
Note: Ryo is a character that I made up myself.  
  
* Emphasis *  
  
/ Thoughts /  
  
~ Telepathy ~  
  
Chapter 5: A Happy Reunion  
  
"God that was a long, boring flight!" Duo complained as he stepped off the plane with Trowa in tow.  
  
"Duo . . . " Trowa said warningly.   
  
"I know! But I'm not tired! I was just bored!" Duo said with a smile. "Now, let's go find Heero!" He bounced happily at the thought of seeing Heero again.  
  
"And our luggage," Trowa admonished with a tiny smile for Duo.  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Duo said waving his hand around uncaringly. "Let's go!" The two Pack members finally managed to get off the plane, looking haggard.  
  
"Sorry to keeping you waiting, Pack Leader," one said. "In the sudden rush for everyone to get off, we ended up stuck."  
  
"We are truly sorry, Pack Leader," the other said quetly. The two were holding their own caryy-ons and looking very sheepish.  
  
"Hey, it's no problem," Duo said with a grin.  
  
"This, time," TrowaTrowa finished meanacingly. The two Pack members looked at Trowa worriedly, then at Duo who mearly laughed.  
  
"Yes Keeper! Can we get yhyour bags for you?" the first said in a rush, hoping to appease the mighty werewolf.  
  
"What about, you, Pack Leader?" the second asked Duo.  
  
"Um, not this one," Duo said as he slung his backpack on. "But the other one, yeah." The group quickly made their way to baggage claim and picked up their things. The two Pack members carried the luggage while Duo and Trowa rented two vehicles. One of them was a sporty black Jeep, and the other was a white '96 Honda Accord. (1)  
  
  
  
"You two follows us in the Accord, we'll take the Jeep," Duo said with a smile. He and Trowa quickly got into the Jeep and took off. Duo laughed at the dumbfounded sexpressions on the faces of the two Pack member. As everyone knows, Duo's infectious laughter soon spread to Trowa and he let out a little chuckle.  
  
"You," Trowa said accusingly.  
  
"Me," Duo confirmed with a mischevious grin. He quickly pulled into their hotel and found a parking space out front. Troaw shook his head disbelievingly as he looked at the parking space Duo had just gotten. "What?"  
  
  
  
"Nothing," Trowa said with a smirk. "You just seem to have a knack for proving people wrong."  
  
"Oh? And how is that?" duo asked raising an eyebrow in question.  
  
"For instance," Trowa began. "All through the war everyone thought that you, Quatre and Heero would be the pilots most likely to die during the war. And I'd also like to point out that everytime you go somewhere you seem to manage to get a front row parking space no matter how late you arrive."  
  
"Yeah? I guess so," Duo said with a wry grin. "Hey, just look at my family! I'm werewolf for goodness sakes! I bet no one thought of that one!"  
  
The two shared a laugh on the way to their room.  
  
Several minutes later the two Pack members arrived to bring Duo and Trowa their luggage. "Pack Leader, Keeper," the two intoned respectfully.  
  
"Thank you," Duo said. The two quickly made their way to their own room. "Well, I'm gonna go find Heero now."  
  
"Right now?" Trowa asked incredulously.  
  
"Yes, now!" Duo said, tone icy as a winter storm.  
  
"I just thought you might want to get settled in your room first. I'm sorry, Duo. I didn't mean anything by it, please forgive me."  
  
"Good, then lets go!" Duo said cheerfully. He grabbed up the keys. Trowa gave a small smile and shake of his head and followed Duo out the door and to the Jeep.  
  
Several Hours Later . . .  
  
"Hey Tro, are you sure this is the right way?" Duo asked as the jeep continued to crwal up ther mountain towards Heero's cabin.  
  
"Yes Duo," Trwoa said, he was inwardly exasperated. "I'm sure that this is the way to Heero's. We should actaully be there shortly.  
  
"This is so dumb. Driving through the freaking mountains," Duo muttered quietly to himself. He stopped when the jeep crested a hill and they saw a beautiful, little cabin nestled up against the woods.  
  
"That's the cabin," Trowa said cheerfully. He pulled out a wrapped box from the back seat of the jeep. The two climbed out and walked to the fron door. Duo knocked on the door and the two waited patiently.  
  
"Arigato," Heero manages as he took the box. He opened the door gurther and gestured for them to enter. He seemed to be trying to change mental tracks.  
  
"Heero? Is something wrong?" Duo asked worritedly.  
  
"Iie," Heero said simply as he shut the door behind them.  
  
"But you haven't spoken more than 3 words to us," Duo said sternly. "What's wrong with you?"  
  
"Hn," Heero grunted. "Haven't spoken English in over two months. It takes a while to get back into that mode of thinking. I'm just a bit out of . . . practice." He looked at Duo and blushed a bit.  
  
"That's okay. But I'm back!" Duo said very cheerfully and wrapped Heero up in a big hug. "Well, go on! Open your gift!"  
  
"Hai," heero said. They walked into the living room and sat down. Heero gently tore open the packagae and found a box full of chocolates, all of which ere in the shapes of various wolves.  
  
"Do you like them? I . . . I had them specially made for you. Kinda to remind you of me," Duo said shyly.  
  
"I love them! they're absolutely wonderful," Heero said and hugged Duo tightly. Trowa respectfully looked out the window. A few minutes later the two broke away from each other so that Trowa could 'safely' lok back at the two.  
  
"I'm really glad you like them. Heero, will you . . . would you like to s0pend tomorrow with me?" Duo asked in a rush. he held his breath, waiting for Heero's response.  
  
"Yes," Heero said quickly. "I'd enjoy that very much."  
  
"Great! Would you like to stay at the hotel with us tonight?"  
  
"Hai," Heero replied. Duo smiled brightly.  
  
"Yay!" Duo cried and glomped Heero, knocking both of them flat on the couch. Duo lay on top of Heero and grinned. "Come on, let's go!" He grabbed Heero and dragged him up. "Where's your room? We should get you a change of clothes."  
  
"This way Duo," Heero said gently as he pulled Duo towards his room in the back of the cabin.   
  
"Hey Tro!" Duo said. "Go warm up the car, please," he tossed the keys to Trowa how caught them.  
  
Trowa went out to the Jeep and started the ngine. He sat in the driver's seas and waited. A few moments later Duo and Heero burst out the door. Duo lauged as his lover tired to lock the door while he was hanging all over him. Finally the two jumped in the back and buckled up.  
  
"You want me to drive, Duo?" Trowa asked.  
  
"Yeah . . . how else am I supposed to play Tonsil Hockey with Heero?" Duo asked seriously.  
  
"Very well," Trwoa replied and truned the Jeep around as Duo and Heero snuggled. Duo kissed Heero passionately on the way back. Trowa shook his head and readjusted the mirror.  
  
TBC . . .  
  
(1) Shameless, but this is actually my car.  
  
Note: This is written with permission from Lady Hex. All chapters after 3 are my own creation. 


	6. Shopping Trip

The Pack  
  
By Chimera Dragon  
  
Warnings: Major Yaoi, later Lemons, Yaoi, violence, supernatural  
  
Pairings: 1x2 3x4 5xRyo 6x13  
  
Note: Ryo is a character that I made up myself.  
  
* Emphasis *  
  
/ Thoughts /  
  
~ Telepathy ~  
  
Chapter 6: Shopping Trip  
  
The next morning Heero awoke with a warm and familiar weight lying on top of him. He opened his eyes and found Duo laying half on top of him and half off with his legs tangled with Heero's.  
  
/ Nani? / Heero thought sleepily.  
  
Duo growled quietly in his sleep and hugged Heero tightly. Heero smiled and looked at Duo. Heero suddenly realized right then that he needed to go to the bathroom and tried to pull away to go relieve himself. Duo whimpered and snuggled closer, burring his head in Heero's shoulder. He sighed and fell more deeply asleep.  
  
"Duo-Koi," Heero murmured quietly. "Wake up, Love. I need to pee." He waited a few moments. "Duo let me up!" Duo murmured something and squeezed Heero tightly around the waist. Heero squeaked.  
  
"Hm...? Hee-koi?" Duo asked very sleepily. Heero lay there looking slightly nauseous. "Daijobu ka?"  
  
"Iie! I need to go to the bathroom and you squeezed me!" Heero replied desperately. He quickly detangled himself from the nest of blankets and from Duo. He then ran to the bathroom. Duo began to laugh as he heard a contented sigh from the bathroom.  
  
"I'm sorry, Heero," Duo said, he walked into the bathroom as Heero was washing his hands. He began to gently massaged Heero's shoulders. "What did I do to chase you out of bed this morning?"  
  
"You squeezed me when I needed to go to the bathroom and made it hard to hold," Heero replied. "It made me really nauseous.  
  
"I'm sorry," Duo said earnestly. He moved from Heero to relieve himself as well. "Can you forgive me?"  
  
"Hai, you are already forgiven," Heero replied as Duo washed his own hands.  
  
"How did you sleep?"  
  
"Wonderfully, and warm. I missed you more than you can imagine. Would you like to got shopping and out to dinner afterwards?" Heero asked, outwardly calm, but internally he was nothing but a mess of nerves.  
  
"That's sounds great to me," Duo said giving Heero a kiss on the cheek. "Will you do my hair for me?" he asked, knowing how much Heero loved touching his hair.  
  
"Sure," Heero said with a secretive smile. Duo sat down on the bed and waited, Heero then sat on the bed behind his lover without looking.  
  
"Itai!" Duo yelped. Heero jumped up as though he had been burned, when he looked down and realized that he had sat down on Duo's long, white tail.  
  
"Gomen," Heero apologized. "Why do you have your tail out?"  
  
"Um, you got cold last night," Duo said slightly sheepish. "I'm quite a bit warmer in my half wolf form so.... Do you not like it?"  
  
"No! I think it's beautiful," Heero said as he carefully and gently stroked Duo's tail. "I was just curious."  
  
"You like it? You don't think I'm a monster?" Duo asked.  
  
"Monster!? You are not a monster, Duo!" Heero said vehemently. "I love you! You could never be a monster in my eyes! Ever!"  
  
"Thank you," Duo said as he pinned Heero once more to the bed with a passionate kiss.  
  
Later that afternoon . . .   
  
"Duo, would you like to go to an S&M shop? Just for fun?" Heero asked Duo as they window-shopped.   
  
"Sure, why not?" Duo chirped happily.  
  
"Come, this way! Quickly," Heero said with a sly smirk as the two dodged into an alleyway.  
  
"What are we doing?" Duo asked happily.  
  
"Ditching your bodyguards," Heero replied simply as though Duo should have known the whole time. They ended up on a less crowded street. Heero then pulled Duo into a shop with no warning.  
  
"Welcome to DDD Dominatrix, how can we help you?" a man behind the counter asked.  
  
"Oh, we're just looking around," Duo replied.  
  
"That no problem, if you with to see anything, just let me know and I'll be happy to help," the man replied with a smile.  
  
The two walked through the shop, looking at the various items on the racks, and in the display cases, commenting on what they saw.  
  
"Oh, Heero, look at that," Duo said noticing and pointing at a bunch of collars in a display case. The man behind the counter pulled the display case out and showed it to them.  
  
"Here you go, sirs," the man said with a smile. He moved back a bit to allow the two to talk in semi-privacy.  
  
"Thank you," Duo said looking at the display. "This one is beautiful." He held up a thick black leather collar with inlaid amethyst and intricate silver designs. It closed with a silver buckle and had a silver D-ring for leashes and dog tags.  
  
"Oh and look at this one, Koi!" Duo cried. He held up the twin of the collar he held up earlier, on this one was inlaid with sapphires. "This one would look treat on you," Duo said; half teasingly, half serious.  
  
"Yes well, the amethyst one would look even better on you. It brings out your natural eye color. Wouldn't you agree?" Heero asked looking Duo in the eye.  
  
"Actually, sirs, I believe they both suit you quite well. Will you be taking them?" the man behind the counter asked gently.  
  
"Nah, we're just window-shopping right now," Duo said with a chuckle and a slightly wistful look at the collard. He moved on to look at some of the more 'interesting' items the shop provided at the back.  
  
"That's too bad, they sell as a set and look great on the both of you," the man said to Heero. "We've never found a pair they seemed more appropriate for. Oh well . . ."   
  
"Tell me something," Heero said very quietly. "Is that silver?"  
  
"No, it's white gold. Why do you ask?" the man asked puzzled.  
  
"My friend is allergic to silver. I'll take them both. Can you please wrap them? And add a black leather leash, no, two. One in each," Heero said.  
  
"No problem, sir," the man said as Heero paid him. The man then quickly boxed up the items and handed them to Heero who hid them within his trench coat. "Thank you for coming."  
  
"Thank you," Heero replied. Duo came back over to Heero with a chuckle. Heero raised an eyebrow at him and asked, "find something funny?"  
  
"Nah, just . . . come here," Duo snickered as he dragged Heero over to a display in the back of the shop. He pointed at the unusual display and Heero's eyes went comically wide in shock. "Hey, Hee-chan, is it anatomically possible to wear something like that?  
  
"I . . . don't know," Heero admitted slowly.  
  
"So, let's get going then," Duo said, still laughing as they exited the shop.  
  
"Yes, let's continue onward," Heero agreed.  
  
A couple of minutes later . . .   
  
"Where have you been?" Trowa demanded once he and the two Pack members with him had caught up to Duo and Heero.  
  
"On Earth," Duo said sarcastically.  
  
"What were you doing?" Trowa rephrased through clenched teeth.  
  
"Shopping of course!" Duo chirped looking into a bakery window.  
  
"We just wanted a little time away from your constant watching and hovering," Heero said, he glared at Trowa. Daring him to say something negative.  
  
"So, where are we going for dinner?" Duo asked breaking the sudden silence in the group and looking intently at Heero.  
  
"That is a surprise," Heero replied with a playful smirk. "Let's go back to the hotel to change."  
  
"Okay!" Duo chirped happily. Trowa merely shook his head and followed the two.  
  
TBC . . .  
  
Note: This is written with permission from Lady Hex. All chapters after 3 are my own creation. 


	7. Dinner Surprises

The Pack  
  
By The Dragon aka Chimera Dragon  
  
Warnings: Major Yaoi, later Lemons, Yaoi, violence, supernatural  
  
Pairings: 1x2 3x4 5xRyo 6x13  
  
Note: Ryo is a character that I made up myself.  
  
* Emphasis *  
  
/ Thoughts /  
  
~ Telepathy ~  
  
Chapter 7: Dinner Surprises  
  
That evening at a very prestigious restaurant; Duo and Heero sat at a corner booth alone. Trowa and the two Pack members sat at another table, guarding and watching their Pack Leader.  
  
"Heero," Duo said as they were finishing up dinner. "Do you want to come back with me? As the Alpha Male of the Shini Pack no one can dispute my taking a human as my mate. And I-I've missed you terribly."  
  
"Let's talk about that in a minute," Heero replied. "I want to give you something first." He looked at Duo waiting for confirmation to go on.  
  
"Alright," Duo said with a smile. "I'll let you think on it."  
  
"Arigato," Heero replied. He scooted closer to Duo. "I got these earlier today." He handed Duo the wrapped boxes. One had silvery-purple paper and the other had silvery-blue paper. "I hope you like them."  
  
"Thank you, Heero," Duo said as he began unwrapping the blue package. Inside of the box he found the sapphire collar from the shop the two had visited earlier that day. "What's this for?" he asked, looking at his koiboto in utter confusion.  
  
Heero said nothing for a moment. With the Pack members watching, he tilted his head back. "Please put it on me, Duo."  
  
"Why?" Duo asked. Heero brought his head back down and looked Duo in the eye.  
  
"I thought about things . . . us, while you went off to see your family. I know that I can't be all submissive; you and I both know I'm too dominant for that. But . . . I can't live without you, so I'll be submissive only to you." He looked Duo in the eye trying to convey his feeling through the look.  
  
"Really?" Duo asked incredulously. "You're willing to be submissive to me?"  
  
"Yes, Duo. Because I love you, and I would die for you if need be," Heero replied earnestly.  
  
"Thank you for this wonderful gift," Duo said as he gently lifted the collar out of the box. He then carefully fastened it snuggly around Heero's neck. He noticed the leash still within the box and smiled.  
  
"Let's have some fun tonight, ne Duo," Heero said with a sly smile. "Ditch the bodyguards and let it just be you and me."  
  
"Sure, but what's in the other box?" Duo asked curious.  
  
"You collar," Heero said with a very slight blush. "I thought it would be a symbol that we belong to each other. Besides, I think you look cute when you wear a collar. Is that okay?" Heero asked, slightly sheepish. "I asked they guy at the shop and neither of these have any silver in them, it's all white gold."  
  
"That's no problem," Duo said with a smile and opened the other box.  
  
The Pack members and Trowa watched as their Alpha handed the human male the beautiful collar and allowed him to fasten it around his neck. Trowa stared in shock for a moment before nodding to himself in understanding. / This is their way of outwardly showing that they trust each other. / He thought to himself.  
  
The other two Pack members were not so understanding. They angrily stood up from their table; ignoring Trowa's glare, and approached Duo and Heero's table. "Pack Leader, may we intrude for a moment to ask a question?" one asked tersely.  
  
"I guess so," Duo replied warily. He could smell the other's agitation.  
  
"Why in the Hell are you wearing a collar like some domesticated house pet!?" the second demanded harshly.  
  
"It's a symbol you-you kisama baka yaro!"(1) Duo fiercely, eyes flashing angrily.  
  
The two Pack members shrank back from his fury.  
  
"He," Duo snarled pointing at Heero "belongs to me. And I belong to him! You got a problem with that!?"  
  
"Um, un . . ." the second tried.  
  
"Um, no," the first managed to stutter. "We don't have a problem with it, Pack Leader," he gulped nervously.  
  
"We are very sorry we disturbed you," the second added and the two disappeared back to their own table.  
  
"Thank you, Duo," Heero said softly.  
  
"Not a problem, Koi," Duo replied cheerfully.  
  
Trowa got up from his table; glaring daggers at the two Pack members. He then walked over to Duo's table and sat down.  
  
"Is there something we can do for ya, Trowa?" Duo asked kindly.  
  
"I just wanted to hear it directly from you. Have you indeed chosen Heero as your mate?" Trowa asked very seriously.  
  
"Yes, I have," Duo said. He turned to Heero. "Will you be my mate, Heero Odin Yuy?"  
  
"Your mate?" Heero asked stunned.  
  
"Yes, My Mate," Duo said with a big grin.  
  
"Yes, I will," Heero said. "I would love to."  
  
"Thank you," Trowa said. "And Duo," he said, and waited until he had Duo's undivided attention. "Don't forget to tell him about you being a Turner."  
  
"I'll tell him!" Duo said.  
  
"And about the kits. Remember, your line must be continued. I wasn't sent out to find you just so you could end your line by not having them."  
  
"Yes, Trowa! I know! Geeze, you'd think I didn't know something like that!" Duo said exasperated, though he nodded to Trowa.  
  
"Alright," Trowa nodded and left.  
  
"Kits?" Heero asked tentatively.  
  
"Yes, Heero. Kits. Baby wolves, you can easily carry them. That is if you'd do me the honor," Duo said in a rush.  
  
TBC . . .  
  
(1)- You stupid bastard (and that's putting it nicely.)  
  
Note: Quatre and Wufei are gonna be MIA for a while. Don't worry though! I haven't forgotten them and they'll both have whole chapters dedicated... I think. Anyways, I'm just trying to build up the story between Heero and Duo first so that other things make sense. Another quick note! If you're confused by something you read it'll likely be explained later. If you're still confused (understandable) just let me know and I'll explain! Later! 


	8. Turners, Kits, and Apartments

Title: The Pack Author: ChimeraDragon Pairings: 1x2x1 3x4x3 5xOCx5 6x13x6 Author Notes: Continued with permission from Lady Hex (Hex-chan). Also, in my little universe here, with a specialize surgery men can have a womb implanted in them so that they can carry and bear children.  
  
Chapter 8: Turners, Kits, and Apartments  
  
"You must be kidding!" Heero said aghast. "K-kits?"  
  
"Yes, Hee-chan, remember? Kits are baby wolves. I thought I just explained that to you," Duo said with a chuckle.  
  
Heero just stared at Duo in utter confusion. / Impossible! Males can't have children! Well, if they have surgery but I know that's not what Duo's talking about. Heero thought frantically as his mind reeled from the information that Duo had just given him, he paled considerably.  
  
"Heero? Diajobu desu ka? Heero!?" Duo asked worriedly. He scooted closer to Heero and sniffed his mate quietly. / He smells like fear and confusion. Perhaps this was too much, too soon. / He gently wrapped Heero in a comforting embrace.  
  
"But, kits?" Heero repeated dumbly. Hee shook his head and snuggled up to Duo's chest.  
  
"Yes, Hee-Koi," Duo murmured softly. He gently stroked Heero's back. "It's because I'm a lycanthrope, and it's to make sure that our species will continue on. All males have that ability." He sighed and pushed Heero back until he could look his lover; his mate, in the eye. "Will you stay with me? Will you bear my children?"  
  
"Oh, Duo," Heero said with a sigh. "I've always wanted to have a family. You couldn't possibly get rid of me now that you've come back to me. But I do have on question."  
  
"Oh? And what's that?" Duo asked, raising an eyebrow quizzically.  
  
"How do we do it?  
  
"Do what? Mate?"  
  
"Make kits!" Heero said indignantly. "Sometimes I worry that you have a one-track mind that is focused solely on sex!" Heero exclaimed indignantly.  
  
"I can't help it if I'm sexy and horny!" Duo retorted playfully.  
  
"That's not what I was talking about and you know it!"  
  
"I'm sorry, then what?" Duo grinned wickedly.  
  
"How do we make me . . . pregnant?" Heero asked hesitantly. "How am I supposed to carry the child? And deliver it?" He looked at Duo and waited.  
  
"Hold on! Well, from what I've learned from my time with the Shini Pack . . . we have to make love under the full moon. I'm not allowed to fully transform, but I have to allow a half transformation. I'll have to stay inside of you all night long." Duo blushed slightly. "At least the first time."  
  
"How do I carry the child? I have no womb."  
  
"I know that!" Duo said. "I have to stay inside you all night the first time so that the womb can be created. It will be with you for the rest of your life. And before you ask the womb is in the same place as it is on a woman and the child comes out the same way it went in."  
  
"That you being inside me all night . . . that sounds interesting. Wouldn't you agree?" Heero said with a lecherous smirk.  
  
"Whey, yes it does," Duo replied with an equally lecherous smirk.  
  
"Duo, do you know why I chose the particular restaurant?" Heero asked innocently.  
  
"Um, no," Duo said.  
  
"Did you know that I _own_ the top two floors of a near by apartment building?" Heero asked. Duo mutely shook his head. "What would you say to ditching the bodyguards and let it just be you and me tomorrow night? And tonight as well," Heero asked snuggling closer to Duo. Heero smiled lecherously.  
  
"Not a bad idea at all Koi," Duo replied. "What do you say we 'practice' that tonight?" Duo wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.  
  
"Good idea," Heero mumbled as he snuggled closer to Duo.  
  
"Heero? Daijobu ka?" Duo asked as all tension left Heero's body. "Heero?"  
  
"Hn," Heero replied sounding sleepily.  
  
"Heero, did you fall asleep on me?" Duo asked.  
  
"Excuse me, Sir," a waitress said walking up to the table. "Is there anything else I can get for you?"  
  
"No, just the check," Duo replied with a smile to the waitress.  
  
"Alright, Sir, I'll have that out for you momentarily," she replied and walked off. Heero snuggled up even further into Duo's embrace.  
  
"Ne, Hee-chan, you need to wake up," Duo murmured softly.  
  
Heero groaned quietly.  
  
"Sir," the waitress said. She set down the little check on a small tray. "Your check, Sir."  
  
"Thank you," Duo said as he pulled out his credit card and signed the check with at twenty percent tip. She quickly ran off and ran their check. Duo motioned to Trowa.  
  
"Yes, Duo?" Trowa asked.  
  
"I've paid for dinner. Heero's fallen asleep, so I'm going to have to carry him. I'll have you drive us to his apartment. Okay?"  
  
"Not a problem," Trowa replied. He moved back to the other table and quickly explained it to the two other Pack members.  
  
"Thank you, Sir. Have a wonderful evening," the waitress said as she came back and gave Duo is credit card and the receipt.  
  
"Thank you," Duo replied. The waitress walked off to go wait on another table and Duo nodded to Trowa.  
  
"You two, drive ahead to the hotel," Trowa ordered the two Pack members. "Wait for my call to go anywhere else. Got it?"  
  
"Yes, Keeper," the two said in unison.  
  
"Don't wait up for us, we might not be back tonight," he added and turned back to Duo. "Now then, I'm pretty sure I heard him say he owns two _floors_ o fan apartment building."  
  
"That's right," Duo replied.  
  
"We should stay there tonight."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"To give the two of you privacy."  
  
""How? We don't even know which one it is!" Duo complained.  
  
"Did you bother to ask?"  
  
"But he's asleep!"  
  
"He'll probably still tell you even though he's dead asleep," Trowa said with a smirk. "Don't you remember during the war? He can tell; even when he's asleep, who's there and what information he can safely give them."  
  
"You're right; I can't believe I forgot about that!" Duo said with a sheepish grin. He climbed into the back of the Jeep," still holding Heero.  
  
"You want me to drive again?" Trowa asked.  
  
"Well, duh, I've got my arms full," Duo retorted playfully. "Ne, Hee- chan," Duo called softly to Heero as Trowa climbed in and started the Jeep. Heero stirred, though he stayed asleep. "Heero, what's the name of the apartment building you own the two floors of?"  
  
"The Flying Tiger," Heero replied after a moment. "Top two floors. Talk to the manager. He'll help you out. His name is Ottis, and he used to live in America." "You heard the man, find "The Flying Tiger'," Duo said with a chuckle. He laid a very gentle kiss on Heero's forehead and smiled as Heero snuggled closer. "Hai!" Trowa said with a mock salute. He quickly pulled out his cell phone and dialed in the name of the apartment complex and got directions. "Here we go." "Ne, Heero, Aishteru," Duo whispered into Heero's ear. "Hn," Heero mumbled. "I love you too. Baka." Duo smiled and settled back. "We're here," Trowa announced. "Already!?" Duo exclaimed quietly. "Yes, Heero did say it was nearby," Trowa replied defensively. "I know," Duo huffed indignantly. "Come on; let's get him inside and into bed. It's been a trying day for all of us." Duo carefully carried Heero out of the car. Trowa went ahead of him and opened the doors. "Can I help you, Sirs?" and elderly man with grey hair and a friendly smile asked Duo and Trowa; not noticing Heero. "Are you Ottis?" Duo asked. "Why, yes, I am. Why might you be asking that? Know a tenant?" Ottis asked with a smile. "You can say that. We need to get to Heero Yuy's floors," Trowa replied.  
  
"Oh?" Ottis looked at them more closely and noticed; at last, that Duo w3as carrying Heero in his arms. "Oh dear! What happened to him?!"  
  
"He's fine, he's just had a really long day," Duo said with a smile. "I'm sure he'd like to be in a familiar bed soon."  
  
"Of course! Right this way," Ottis lead them to an elevator and handed them a key. "It's number to 0102, not quite sure why he wanted his floor to start with a 0 in front of all of them. Oh well, it's the top floor. Have a nice evening."  
  
"Thank you for your kind generosity," Duo said as Otis left them.  
  
"Well, here we go," Duo said as they stepped on the elevator."  
  
-TBC 


	9. Heero’s Rooftop Penthouse

Title: The Pack

Author: ChimeraDragon

Pairings: 1x2x1 3x4x3 5xOCx5 6x13x6

Author Notes: Continued with permission from Lady Hex (Hex-chan). Also, in my little universe here, with a specialize surgery men can have a womb implanted in them so that they can carry and bear children.

Chapter 9: Heero's Rooftop Penthouse

Duo gently laid Heero down on the comfy looking king sized bed under the covers to keep him warm. He then moved to the nearest visible window and opened it.  
"Duo, did you get a look at this place? It's enormous," Trowa commented; face blank but a hint of awe in his voice.  
"No, I just sent straight for the bedroom," duo paused to take a look around the enormous room. The bed itself was a king-sized four-poster with a large comforter decorated with an enormous with wolf with yellow eyes, and purple and blue pillows. Duo started at the blanket in awe. "Tro, did you get a look at this?"  
"No," Trowa stated, he took one look at the comforter and froze in shock. "That's you, Duo. Heero must have remembered from the first time he saw you change. He must have missed you a lot. This must be his way of representing your wolf form."  
The two looked around at the walls. Several paintings of wolves adorned the otherwise bare, white walls. In ever painting the wolf was white with amber eyes.  
"It looks like he's surrounded himself with wolf pictures," Duo murmured. Continuing to look he found even more pictures of himself. Any empty tabletop was taken up with pictures of Duo.  
"Duo . . ." Heero murmured in his sleep.  
"Um, Tro, would you mind leaving us alone for a bit?" Duo asked as he gently sat down on the bed next to Heero.  
"Sure thing," Trowa said and quickly left the room.  
"Heero," Duo called softly.  
"Duo . . ." Heero moaned, reaching out blindly.  
"I'm right here," Duo said as he held Heero's questing hand. "I'll always be there for you," Duo crooned.  
Heero groaned again and opened his eyes groggily. "Duo?"  
"Yeah, I thought we established that already," Duo replied with a smile. "What were you dreaming about?"  
"You," Heero said after a moment. "You . . . tell me, in the dream, that you're a werewolf and things could never work between us. Then you disappear and I can ever find you." Heero hung his head.  
"You don't have to worry about that," Duo said. "I promise that you never leave."  
I know that."  
"Heero, ne?"

"Yes, Duo?"

"Why'd you pass out at the restaurant?"  
Heero looked startled for a minute. "Because I haven't' been getting much sleep since you left."  
"How much have you gotten in the last month?"  
"10, maybe 12 hours."  
"WHAT?" Duo exclaimed. "Why?"  
"I didn't want to have the nightmares about you, and I didn't want to miss it if you called. Last night was the first time in two months that I've had a full night's sleep. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass you," he said, hanging his head in shame.  
"You don't have anything to be sorry 'bout, Heero," Duo replied. "I wasn't embarrassed by you at all. I'm just worried about you. You know that!"  
"So, what do you think about my apartment?" Heero asked, changing the subject.  
"I love the wolf pictures you've got. But you realize all the ones you've got of me mak you look like a stalker. Right?"  
"Hai. I noticed."  
"Okay! Just checking," Duo said with a grin. "So, are we gonna make love on roof tomorrow? Or does this room have a killer view?"  
"Tomorrow? What happened to practice?"  
"Practice was canceled. You need your rest"  
"Fine," Heero said with a Heero-sized pout. He reached over to the nightstand and pulled out a little remote. "Now, as for the view . . ." he pressed a button and the two walls next to the bed pulled back to reveal two enormous, connected, floor-to-ceiling and roof windows.  
"Wow . . ." Duo mumbled as he stared out at the city. "That's amazing."  
"Thank you," Heero pressed another button and all the lights in the room turned off. The two were bathed in the glow of the nearly full moon.  
"Heero," Duo breathed, voice distracted. Ï . . . would you mind if Trowa and I changed and ran around for a bit? You can come with us if you want." Duo grinned slightly. "But only if you can keep up."  
"Is that a challenge?" Heero asked with a gleam in his eyes. "The roof is mine as well, I've made it quite nice."  
"Well, it would certainly prove that you're worthy of being my mate."  
"Well then, shall we had up to the roof?" Heero asked. "We can take some blankets up there so we can cuddle after our run."  
"You want to cuddle with me when I have dog breath?" Duo asked incredulously.  
"Wolf breath, and I don't care about that," Heero said. "Well, want to go?"  
"Sure," Duo said. The two of them got up and gathered a couple of fluffy blankets.  
"Duo," Trowa said poking his head in through the door.  
"Yes?"  
"What are you doing?" he looked at the huge window and then at the moon. "Nice view, Heero."  
"We're going for a run tonight on the roof. Do you wanna join us? I was goin' to invite you anyway," Duo asked. He and Heero walked out of the room together, hand-in-hand.  
"Is the roof safe?"  
"I own it, therefore no one goes up there but me or with my permission," Heero replied.  
"Then is sounds like a wonderful idea, but why are you bringing blankets?" Trowa asked.  
"The roof is almost all concrete," Heero said. "Not to mention it's pretty cold up there. Concrete isn't the nicest thing to sleep on, you know?"  
"I see, so you two will be sleeping on the roof together?" Trowa asked looking slightly crestfallen.  
"No, the three of us will sleep up there after our run," Duo corrected. Trowa perked up.  
"It's perfectly fine with me," Heero said.  
"Fine then. I'll join you two," Trowa said after a moment's deliberation. "Is anyone living on this floor besides you?" he asked Heero.  
"No one, these rooms are reserved for my friends. And between this floor and the one below is soundproofed, not to mention all the walls on this floor," Heero added with a smirk.  
"Oh."  
"Off to the roof!" Duo crowed happily.

TBC . . .

Thanks to everyone who's supported me. I'll try to add names on the end of the next chapter and replies to your comments! Later! from the edge of the buiding.


	10. Run Around the Rooftop

Title: The Pack Author: ChimeraDragon Pairings: 1x2x1 3x4x3 5xOCx5 6x13x6 Author Notes: Continued with permission from Lady Hex (Hex-chan). Also, in my little universe here, with a specialize surgery men can have a womb implanted in them so that they can carry and bear children.  
  
Chapter 10: Run Around the Rooftop  
  
"Duo are you going to shape shift with you clothes on?" Heero asked his lover.  
"Of course not! I'm just enjoying this lovely view of the moon," Duo retorted with an indignant snort. "I've always thought that the moon looked better from the Earth than from space." He paused and sighed. "It just looks so dead and lifeless from so close."  
"I know what you mean Duo," Heero replied quietly.  
"I'm going to change now," Trowa said suddenly as he walked away from the pair.  
"There's a group of trees and some bushes to your right," Heero said helpfully, turning to look at Trowa.  
"Trees?" Duo asked dumbfounded. When the small group had reached the top of the stairwell they found themselves facing an ordinary looking edge. The top of the stairwell was a good 30 feet from the edge of the building.  
"Yes, trees. Duo no baka," Heero corrected playfully.  
Trowa walked around the corner and whistled appreciatively at what he saw. The entire rooftop looked like a transplanted forest, the only addition they could see was the jogging path all the way around the edge and cutting through the middle.  
"Wow Heero, I must say that this is impressive," Trowa said. He quickly moved behind a tree and a few moments later he reappeared in his wolf form.  
"Yes, well, the dirt isn't that deep," Heero replied. "I've been working on it but you know how these things go. The dirt is usually very hard. In the middle of this little forest it's the softest."  
"I see," Duo replied. "Well, I should get my fur coat on as well," Duo said with a long suffering sigh. "Just one moment, love," Duo quickly shed his clothes. First throwing his shirt and then his pants at Heero's face. Once he was completely undressed he quickly shifted to his wolf form and trotted over to Heero.  
"Duo, can I ask you a favor?" Heero asked as he knelt net to the enormous whit wolf. Duo barked happily and nodded his head vigorously.  
"Can you please change back to your half wolf form? Just for a few minutes."  
Duo cocked his head and whined at Heero.  
"Well, we don't want to many surprises tomorrow night now do we?"  
Duo nodded and shifted forms again. He knelt before Heero naked. "Is that better?" Heero looked over his lover, noticing the elongated and furry ears, and the long white tail.  
"Duo, your eyes are yellow," Heero murmured staring into the strange colored eyes of his beloved. He then noticed the line of white fur running from the base of Duo's neck all the way down to his tail. Heero then looked at Duo's hands, noticing the way the long black wolf claws had melded perfectly with Duo's human fingernails.  
"Yeah, but at least my hair doesn't get all white every time," Duo replied with a grin.  
"My, what big teeth you have," Heero said in a deadpan looking at Duo's now lengthened incisors.  
"All the better to bite you with, my Dear Heero," Duo said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.  
"I'm sure of that," Heero said with a small laugh. Duo joined in with him a moment later. "But I bet you can't catch me."  
"Wha-?" Duo asked, startled slightly by Heero's sudden challenge.  
"I be you can't catch me," Heero repeated as thought speaking to a small child. "Did you not understand some part of that?"  
"Hey! Don't you dare take that tone with me, buddy," Duo warned with a low growl.  
Heero merely crossed his arms over his chest and smirked.  
"Wipe that smirk off of your face," Duo growled again.  
Heero remained unfazed by the menace in Duo's tone. "Make. Me."  
"Run," Was all Duo said in a very low growl, his voice low and menacing. Heero smiled and took off running at top speed, weaving his way through his own private forest.  
Duo quickly shifted back to his wolf form and howled for Trowa to join him in the Hunt.  
The Chase was on, and Heero was the prey.  
The Japanese boy smiled genuinely as he ran from the two enormous werewolves. He felt good and it felt wonderful to run like this.  
Just for the fun of it and not as part of some murderous mission.  
Something Heero hadn't had a lot of in his dismal childhood. Not that he had much of one of those either.  
Duo stopped running for a moment and sniffed the ground.  
[What's wrong, Pack Leader?] Trowa asked. He stopped next to Duo.  
[I lost him!] Duo growled and whined.  
[What!?] Trowa whined and moved along side Duo to try and find Heero's scent.  
[Keeper, help me find him.] Duo commanded.  
Heero smiled as he watched the two wolves search for him. He watched from above, perched in once of the many trees.  
[Go that way!] Duo commanded once more as he pointed in the other direction with his muzzle.  
[Right.] Trowa nodded and took off running with his nose almost dangerously close to the ground.  
Heero dropped to the ground behind Duo silently.  
Duo growled as he caught a whiff of a familiar scent. He turned around and was tackled. He yipped as Heero brought him to the ground with his inhuman strength.  
"Guess what Duo," Heero murmured into the wolf's ear as he held him immobile.  
Duo whined in question.  
"I caught you. Weren't you supposed to catch me?" Heero smirked and let go of his catch.  
Duo growled and pounced on top of Heero. He bean licking Heero's face.  
"Gah! Duo! Your nose is cold!" Heero scolded.  
Duo got an evil gleam in his eyes. Duo began nuzzling Heero's neck and face.  
"No! Ha, haha," Heero began laughing as Duo tickled him mercilessly. "Onegai! Yamare!!" Duo stopped and panted. Trowa came up behind them dragging the blankets.  
Duo helped Heero to his feet. [Thank you, Keeper.]  
[It was my pleasure, Pack Leader.] Trowa replied.  
"Are you two ready for bed?" Heero asked, raising an eyebrow in question.  
Duo nodded vigorously and help Trowa pull the blankets into a clear, grassy area.  
[We need a nest.] Duo told Trowa.  
[Alright.] Duo and Trowa began making a nest of the blankets.  
"You two want some help?" Heero asked. Together they managed to make a nice warm bed.  
[We should put him in first and keep him warm.] Duo said to Trowa. He pushed Heero who sat down.  
Heero took of his shoes and lay down. Duo snuggled up to his front and Trowa lay down back to back with him. The group quickly fell asleep, Heero who was exhausted felt safe with Duo sleeping there with him.  
  
TBC . . . 


	11. The Full Moon Love Shack

Title: The Pack

Author: ChimeraDragon

Pairings: 1x2x1 3x4x3 5xOCx5 6x13x6

Author Notes: Continued with permission from Lady Hex (Hex-chan). Also, in my little universe here, with a specialize surgery men can have a womb implanted in them so that they can carry and bear children.

Chapter 11: The Full Moon Love Shack

The next morning . . .

Heero awoke sleepily. He felt something soft and fluffy tickling his nose. He sleepily blinked his eyes open and came face-to-face with an enormous, sleeping white wolf.

The wolf whimpered and growled as he pulled away.

"Duo?" Heero asked sleepily, voice gruff from sleep. The wolf sighed and cuddled protectively closer to him. He gently shook the wolf, "Duo, wake up."

The wolf finally shifted to Duo's half wolf form, but Duo remained deeply asleep. Duo stiffened for a moment before pulling Heero closer to himself, tucking the Japanese boy's head under his chin. Heero sighted, feeling safe and contented.

Trowa rolled over and draped an arm around Heero's waist. He growled and pulled the blanket back up over the three of them. Heero sighed again and fell promptly back to sleep.

That afternoon . . .

Trowa was the first one awake and found himself in a slightly disturbing position. He had one arm securely around Heero's waist and lay plastered against Heero's back, holding the other boy protectively. Heero still lay curled up to Duo who was still in his half wolf form.

Trowa carefully and slowly detached himself from Heero who shivered very slightly at the loss of warmth. Trowa quickly piled a blanket up behind Heero to seal the warmth back in. He turned and quickly got dressed and moved back to where the sleeping pair lay, simply watching the two as they slept.

"Where are you, Quatre?" Trowa whispered quietly to the wind feeling a sharp pain in his heart at watching the two lovers sleeping peacefully together. / We used to lay together like that all the time. / Trowa remembered wistfully, he sighed heavily.

Duo awoke when he heard Trowa's with. "Hm? Tro?" he asked sleepily.

"I'm here, Duo," Trowa replied. "Would you like your clothes back now?" Trowa asked with a mischievous smirk.

"Huh? Um, yeah," Duo replied, not fully awake as of yet.

"Dance a jig step first," Trowa insisted playfully.

"Wha-? Hey!" Duo exclaimed, waking up fully but forgetting Heero's presence. "That's not funny!" Trowa placing his hand over Duo's mouth cut off the rest of his tirade.

"Shh! Heero is still asleep, at least for the moment. Unless your shouting has woken him up," Trowa explained. Duo relaxed and Trowa quickly removed his hand, taking a less dominant stance. "I'm pretty sure you're gonna want him to sleep until nightfall so I'd suggest that you get him into a proper bed as soon as possible and stay with him. I don't think he likes being alone."

"Okay Trowa, geez, you can be such a den mother," Duo snorted and grabbed his clothes. He dressed only in his pants, wrapping his shirt around Heero before he gathered the other boy up in a blanket and carried him inside. Heero sighed and snuggled up to Duo's neck. Laying his sleeping lover on the bed Duo removed Heero's tank top and socks, and then traded the spandex for loose cotton boxers. He changed his own clothes for a similar pair of shorts, and then curled up to Heero under the covers. The two slept peacefully.

That night half an hour before moonrise . . .

"Are you sure about this Heero?" Duo asked as he sat in front of his lover, now in his human form.

"Hai, Duo-Koi, I'm sure about this," Heero replied evenly and earnestly.

"Alright then, there just one more thing I have to warn you about," Duo said.

"I'm listening," Heero replied seriously.

"Good," Duo took a deep breath to steady himself. "Now then, when a human mates with a lycanthrope, in order to have children it will alter them."

"I knew that."

"Don't mouth off. I'm not done," Duo snapped.

"Sorry," Heero hung his head.

"That's okay, I forgive you. Now, other than the obvious changes to carry the child, others will occur within you. Whether or not you actually become pregnant tonight, you'll still have two major changes. The first is that the womb will be created, and your submissiveness to me."

"What do you mean by my submissiveness to you?"

"Well, you've consciously chosen to be submissive to me and only me, that will become a part of you that you'll never be able to deny. You'll be just like any other wolf when it comes to me. If I express my authority in a matter of dominance you'll have to follow along. I will also become far more possessive over you, and extremely protective of you. Especially while you're pregnant or protecting our pups."

"Oh, I understand," Heero paused to think for a moment. "I still want to go through with this."

"Arigato, Heero-Koi," Duo said, hugging Heero. The Full Moon finally crested the buildings and Duo felt the Change waiting for his command. He let go partial and changed into his half wolf form.

"Hm," Heero murmured as he kissed Duo passionately.

"Let's get to it shall we?" Duo asked, eyes already clouding with lust.

"I want you so badly," Heero murmured into Duo's extremely sensitive ears. He felt Duo push him backwards and complied without a moment's hesitation. "I love you, Duo Maxwell," he said suddenly.

"I love you too, Heero Yuy," Duo murmured in reply as he licked the delicate shell of on ear. Heero shivered in pleasure.

Insert Lemon

The two collapsed on the bed bonelessly. Duo maneuvered them so that he had his front to Heero's back but stayed inside of his lover. He wrapped his tail around their waists; covering their most sensitive areas from the cold, and held onto Heero tightly. He maneuvered the pillows to make Heero more comfortable, allowing his lover a brief nap.

Early the next morning . . .

Trowa walked back into Heero's apartment feeling good. He had spent the evening running around the track on the roof. Sure it wasn't a real forest but it suited his purposes just fine.

He walked into Heero's bedroom silently, with the intent of telling Duo that he was back.

"Duo, I'm back," Trowa said as he entered the room. He stooped as soon as he realized that the room's occupants were deeply asleep. The two lay on their sides, Duo spooning Heero, his tail wrapped around their waists. Trowa smiled as the image the two made and quietly made his way out.

TBC . . .


	12. Quatre's Stress

Title: The Pack

Author: ChimeraDragon

Pairings: 1x2x1 3x4x3 5xOCx5 6x13x6

Author Notes: Continued with permission from Lady Hex (Hex-chan). Also, in my little universe here, with a specialize surgery men can have a womb implanted in them so that they can carry and bear children.

Chapter12: Quatre's Stress pt. 1

(Two months after Quatre lost Duo and Trowa)

At Hunter's Headquarters . . .

Quatre sat at his desk trying to concentrate on his work but finding the task rather difficult.

"I still can't believe it. Trowa and Duo are werewolves. Lycanthropes, the very creatures I've been raised and trained to kill. But," he paused to look at a picture of all of the pilots together. Heero was glaring at the camera, a possessive arm around Duo's waist while Duo grinned cheerfully. He and Trowa stood next to them, Trowa wore a small smile and he had an arm looped about Quatre's waist. Wufei stood by himself off to the side, but he too was smiling. Quatre sighted again. "But you're nothing like those I've tracked down and killed. Why is that?"

Quatre pulled a small Emerald green book out of his desk and gout out a pen. He turned the computer monitor off and opened the slightly worn book open to a blank page.

Dear Journal,

You seem to be getting a lot of use these days. Ore maybe that's because I can't seem to organize my thoughts. Well, that's not quite accurate.

It's just that my thoughts all keep centering around him.

Trowa Barton.

How can he be a lycanthrope and be so gentle? So loving? They are supposed to be vicious and cruel animals. Ruthless killers out to destroy the human race.

And yet he tried to save it. We all did.

And succeeded.

Trowa and I found love, and our soul mates in each other. He was never too rough with me, always so gentle.

I've been spending more and more time thinking about them. I'm not sure that; if the time came, I'd be able to bring them in.

What can I do?

Quatre sighed. A knock sounded on his door.

"Yes?" Quatre called looking towards the door.

"Sir, you're needed by the Major," a young boy said poking his head in the door.

"Tell, him I'll be there in a minute," Quatre replied turning back to his desk. The boy nodded and left, Quatre looked at the journal.

I think I'm going to go find Trowa for myself. I'm not going tell my superiors about this.

Wish me luck.

By Allah, I think I'm going to be needing it.

Quatre closed the journal and locked it up in his desk. He stood and put on his black Hunter's jacket. He quickly walked down the hallway to the Major's office, knocked once, and entered the room.

"Sir, Lieutenant Winner reporting as requested," Quatre said saluting and standing at attention.

"Relax, Winner," the man replied.

"You called me, Sir?" Quatre asked.

"Have a seat. We need to talk," the man gestured to a chair. Quatre sat and waited patiently. "I thought I should let you know that you're about to come under some serious heat. You're one of my best agents, I can't just leave you unprepared."

"If you don't mind my asking, why?"

"You lost track of your two nineteens," the man replied. "And another thing is that you had been sleeping with one of them. That is unacceptable. You know that."

"I am not an idiot," Quatre replied coldly.

"I never said you were. I'm just trying to help prepare you for what's to come. I'm sorry for your loss, but you know what's required of you."

"I know," Quatre said with a defeated sigh.

"I wish there was another way."

"They aren't like the usual lycanthropes we've dealt with before."

"I know, but we aren't the ones in charge. So, how is your research going?"

"Oh, the lycanthrope dragons rumor?" Quatre snorted. "As far as I can tell it's nothing but an outrageous fairy tale. But there have been a few, very shaky reports."

"Then can you explain this?" the Major held up a picture.

"By Allah," Quatre breathed. He took the photo in hand and looked closer. It was a shadowed image of a man with long, free flowing hair standing on a cliff edge3. Behind him was a pair of bat-like wings and a long sinuous tail. "Are you sure this isn't a hoax?" Quatre asked, not daring to believe his luck just yet.

"As far as we can tell it isn't, but you can use it in your research if you'd like."

"Where did you get it?"

"We found it in some ancient book in the library. This picture fell out, the photo is much newer than the book. Though we still haven't translated or even figured out what language the book was written in.

"What about the universal database cross-reference?"

"It came up with nothing."

"Nothing!? You must be joking!"

"I wish I was."

"Hm, can I have a look at that book?"

"Sure, what can it harm? I'll get it to you by the end of the day."

"Thank you," Quatre took another look at the picture. Something about it rung a bell, but he wasn't quite sure what that something was. "If that's all, I'm going to get back to work. The two nineteens I was tracking still elude me. However, I did find another group of lycanthropes. I was planning on bringing the data to you in half an hour. It's not organized right now. But, according to my research they've been attacking innocent people randomly."

"Oh, and what else did you find?"

"The location of the nest."

"Very good. You're dismissed. I want that report on my desk within the hour."

"Good day to you, Sir," Quatre saluted and left.

Back in his own room Quatre sat in front of his computer typing up his report.

"I won't try to get a hold of Trowa first," Quatre murmured to himself. "Duo or Heero would probably be my best bet. What was Heero's email address again?"

He quickly opened up his secured email and wrote a brief message to Heero.

"That's all I can do for now." He finished up the last few lines in his report, printed it off and stood to go deliver the report. "I'll find you soon, Trowa."

TBC . . .


	13. Wufei's Boyfriend?

Title: The Shini Pack

Author: ChimeraDragon

Pairings: 1x2x1 3x4x3 5xOCx5

Warnings: AU, scattered lemons, Supernatural, possible OOC but only very minorly

Author Note: This is continued with permission from Lady Hex (Hex-Chan) and she has her own version.

Chapter 13: Wufei's . . . Boyfriend!?

RING! RING!!

Duo groaned as he heard the phone ringing. He felt warm and content, with someone in his arms and realized that it was Heero.

"Iie," Heero groaned and reached blindly for the phone. He managed to grab the phone and answered it. "Hello?" he asked voice more gruff than usual due to sleep.

"Yuy, are alright?" a familiar male voice asked concerned. Duo could easily hear both sides of the conversation due to his lycanthrope heritage and realized that it was Wufei.

"I'm fine, you just caught me when I was sleeping," Heero replied.

"Oh," Wufei paused. "Did Duo find you?"

"Hai."

"Good, is Trowa there as well?"

"He's somewhere in this apartment," Heero said. "What are you getting at?"

"I just wanted to meet with you all. Is that so wrong?"

"No, that's fine."

"Has Quatre shown back up yet?"

"No, he hasn't."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Are you all doing anything today? I'm glad that I was able to get a hold of you. Perhaps you would like to go to lunch?"

"Just a minute, let me ask Duo," Heero replied. He pushed the mute button on the phone. "Did you hear all of that?" Heero asked, turning his head a bit.

"Yup."

"So, what do you think?" Heero kept the phone pressed against his ear so that he could listen to Wufei.

"I think that it's a nice idea," Duo said. "I'm all for it."

"No, you won't get to meet Quatre today," Wufei's exasperated came over the phone. "He's not with them right now."

Heero un-muted the phone. "Wufei, who's that with you?" he asked.

"You'll see if you come to lunch," Wufei replied rather cryptically.

"Fine. We'll be there," Heero said and Duo nuzzled his shoulder. Duo then flicked his tail a bit, tickling Heero's stomach. Heero elbowed him playfully.

"Alright, meet us at the Frying Dragon," Wufei said, there was a snicker in the background.

"Understood," Heero replied and hung up. "That was unfair, Duo."

"What?" Duo asked innocently.

"Using your tail like that," Heero said as he gently stoked said tail.

"I'm a Turner, want one of your own?" Duo asked nuzzling Heero's neck lovingly.

"What's a Turner?"

"Well, I'm supposedly a werewolf that can Turn humans into werewolves by biting them under the full moon. We're not sure though. The ability was lost for over two centuries," Duo replied.

"Duo," Heero said, tone very serious. He carefully pulled away from Duo and sat up, sighing deeply.

"Yeah?" Duo asked, also sitting up.

"Do lycanthropes live longer than humans?"

"Usually, due to our enhanced healing abilities and resistance to disease."

"I need you to do me a favor," Heero said looking deep into Duo's eyes.

"Anything for you."

"Bite me."

"Wha-!?" Duo stared at Heero dumbly.

"Bite me," Heero repeated, voice flat and face expressionless.

Duo lost it and began laughing. He fell back on the bed and ended up rolling off onto the floor. Trowa chose at that moment to walk in and saw Duo; rolling around on the floor butt naked, and laughing.

"Our illustrious Leader," Trowa announced in a deadpan. Duo burst out laughing again.

"Oh come on, Duo, that couldn't have been that funny and you know it," Heero said as he grabbed his boxers and put them on.

"What did you say to him?"

"Later, Trowa," Duo said. He was still giggling a bit but was also getting dressed.

"What's going on?" Trowa asked, he watched as both Heero and Duo chose something nice to wear.

"We're going to eat lunch with Wufei," Duo replied as he finally finished. Heero quickly helped Duo brush and re-braided his hair. "Ready! Let's go!"

The group piled in the car and drove to the restaurant. Everyone was quiet, and Heero sat curled up next to Duo. Trowa was mildly surprised. Duo and Heero still wore their collars.

At the Frying Dragon . . .

Duo walked in first followed closely by Heero and then Trowa.

"Hello Sirs, how may we serve you?" the oriental man behind the counter asked. "A table of three?"

"No, we're here meeting some friends of ours," Duo replied.

"Ah, and what do they look like?"

"One of them is Chinese with black hair and black eyes. I'm not sure what his companion looks like," Duo replied sheepishly.

"A Mister Chang Wufei, yes?"

"That would be him.'

"Right this way," the man walked off quickly and the followed. "The young sir requested a private room. Go ahead on in."

Duo waked in first, Heero and Trowa right on his heels. The waiter left and the group turned to Wufei.

"Greetings my friends," Wufei welcomed.

The three other three simply stared at him.

"Are they normally this non-talkative?" Wufei's companion asked. The teen sitting next to Wufei was half Chinese and half American. But what stunned the group the most was his snow white hair and white-blue eyes.

"The one with the braid, no. You usually need duct tape to shut him up," Wufei replied.

"I apologize," Duo said with a formal bow.

"Don't worry. I'm used to it by now," the other boy replied with a kind smile. He stood and shook hands with Duo. "My name is Ryo Makabe. I'm Wufei's partner at Preventer's Headquarters."

"Really?" Duo asked intrigued. "How long?" The entire group sat down around the table. Heero and Duo sat right next to each other while Trowa sat a little ways away from the two couples.

"Four months now," Ryo replied helpfully. Wufei nodded in confirmation. "We hit it off right from the start."

"Really!? Mister-I-don't-need-anyone-actually clicked with someone?" Duo asked with a grin.

"Well, he can be a pain in the ass, but if you know how to handle him . . . well, he's just putty in your hands. You know what I mean?" Duo asked Duo conspiratorially. Heero raised his eyebrow and Wufei looked indignant.

"Well, shall we order our food then?" Trowa asked as he attempted to break the mild tension.

"Yeah. I'm starved!" Duo said dramatically, grinning like an idiot the whole time.

"Well, you two haven't eaten since dinner last night," Trowa corrected. "I ought to know."

"Aw, but Trowa don't you know that . . ." Duo began. Heero's eyes went comically wide and he clamped his hand over Duo's mouth.

"That's not something we should be talking about in front of Wufei," Heero said sternly as a blush made its way up his face. Duo grinned and licked Heero's palm suggestively.

"Why not?" Wufei demanded. "I'm not a childe."

Duo, Heero and Trowa gave him a funny look.

"I remember you asking us not to talk about your love life in front of you," Heero said finally.

"Have since . . . realized that was a childish demand. Although I don't want to hear any of the 'gory details.' I won't reprimand you for joking around or many of the other pranks you are so fond of pulling," Wufei said calmly.

"Wow, you've certainly changed a lot," Duo replied. He pulled Heero closer to his side.

"I have had to . . . re-evaluate my priorities," Wufei said after a brief pause.

"Oh? What do you mean by that?" Duo asked as his curiosity got the better of him.

Heero gave him a glare. "Duo, I think he will tell us when he's ready to do so."

"Thank you, but I really don't mind," Wufei said with a patient smile. "I have recently found my soul mate and certain events in the last three and a half months have made me re-think everything."

"Oh, who is it?" Duo asked excitedly.

"It's Ryo, isn't it?" Heero asked, noticing how close Ryo was sitting to Wufei.

"Actually," Wufei said looking at Ryo for a moment. "You're right. He is my soul mate." Ryo smiled at Wufei tenderly.

Duo's eyes nearly fell out of their sockets. Heero nodded his head at having his statement confirmed. Trowa's eyes went wide for a moment before he nodded his head in understanding.

"Are you kidding?" Duo asked agape.

"I'm perfectly serious, Maxwell," Wufei replied somewhat coldly.

"Is it so hard to believe that he could love someone like me?" Ryo asked, looking saddened.

"Well, sort of," Duo replied, choosing his words more wisely. "It's just that I never figured that Wufei was gay," Duo finally finished.

"I understand, I never did give any indication of which sec I prefer. And by the way, I'm bi, not gay," Wufei said patting Duo on the shoulder. "I was married to a woman at one time in my life."

"Did you love her?" Duo asked quietly.

"In a way; yes, but we both knew that we weren't meant for each other," Wufei said with a heavy sigh. "Unfortunately, she died shortly after we were to be wed. "Actually, I ran off in anger at having to be married to someone I didn't love the way a husband should."

Ryo wrapped an arm around Wufei's shoulder in a silent gesture of comfort. He closed his eyes and trilled, almost too soft for the others to hear. Wufei sighed heavily and relaxed.

"So, what's for lunch? I'm starving!" Duo complained, changing the subject.

"What do you want to eat?" Heero asked, passing Duo a menu. The rest of the meal went by quickly for the five friends.

TBC . . .


	14. Quatre's Stress pt 2

Title: The Shini Pack

Author: ChimeraDragon

Pairings: 1x2x1 3x4x3 5xOCx5

Warnings: AU, scattered lemons, Supernatural, possible OOC but only very minorly

Author Note: This is continued with permission from Lady Hex (Hex-Chan) and she has her own version. The two split at chapter four.

Chapter 14: Quatre's Stress Pt 2

At Hunter Headquarters . . .

"Lieutenant Winner," the Hunters' leader snapped at Quatre who sat facing the top five members of the Hunters Clan. "How do you explain your complete and utter failure to capture the two 19's three months ago?"

"Sir, the two 19's in question not once acted in the typical fashion of a lycanthrope. One of them didn't even know that he was one until the night I witnessed his Change," Quatre replied.

"Is it true that the tall 19 was; in fact, your lover?"

"Yes, Sir," Quatre replied, averting his eyes. / But I still love him. I hope Heero gets that email soon. /

Gasps were heard. Quatre Winner was one of the b3est Hunters around, and he had been literally sleeping with the enemy.

"Did you let your lover go? Give him fair warning and a chance to flee?"

"No Sir. Though in my heart I wanted to. I know my duty to the Hunters comes first and foremost. I tried my hardest to track them down. Unfortunately, they did manage to lose me. You must also realized, they are both former Gundam Pilots."

"Mangy animals do not have the skill necessary to pilot a Mobile Suit! Let alone an advanced one! Stop lying to cover your tracks! Admit it! You LET HTME GO!"

"NO!" Quatre shouted, standing up from his chair. "I did no such thing! Ask any of my comrades and they will tell you that I have NEVER betrayed the Hunters. Ever," Quatre hissed low and menacingly. "I am extremely insult by the mere insinuation that I would stoop to the level of betraying the Hunters. I would resign before I would ever betray them."

"But isn't it true, Lieutenant," an older woman with long black hair and a full British accent interrupted, "that you mostly search for the nests of only those lycanthropes that have gone wild and actually killed innocent humans?"

"Yes, but there is a method to that," Quatre explained calmly. "Those that have not attacked humans are not an immediate threat. Therefore we can eliminated the most dangerous first and then move on down."

"I see, your explanation has a valid point," the woman conceded. "But it still doesn't excuse your behavior concerning the two 19's three months ago. You had already befriended them, why didn't you follow them?"

"Because it would have raised suspicions. Besides the fact that I was still in chock over finding out that two of the people I had entrusted my life to are lycanthropes!" Quatre replied. "And I'm not sure how they found the tacking devices but they did and got rid of them."

"Very well, we shall excuse your short comings this time because you are one of our best," the woman said with a sigh. "Just try not to let it happen again."

"Thank you, ma'am," Quatre replied with a slight bow. "Shall I return to Preventer's Headquarters and see if they decide to show themselves sooner?"

"Yes, they will likely try to keep up their disguise by resuming a normal life. Keep a sharp eye out for them," his commanding officer told him.

"Yes, Sir. I will," Quatre said and saluted sharply.

"You mkay return your quarters to retrieve your personal items before you go back to Preventer's Headquarters. You're dismissed."

Quatre nodded and left. He quickly packed up his few possessions that traveled with him no matter what.

KNOCK. KNOCK.

"Who's there?" Quatre asked sharply.

"Lieutenant Quatre, I have the book you requested," the person on the other side of the door replied.

"You may enter," Quatre replied as he changed from his black Hunter's jacket to the dark brown Preventer's jacket.

One of the newest privates timidly walked into his room carrying a worn, black leather cased book.

"Ah, thank you," Quatre said gently taking the book for the young man. "go about your business, I'll be working on this."

"Yes Sir," the private said with a quick salute and left quickly.

"I shall discover your secrets in due time," Quatre said to the book. He opened the first page of the book and gasped. "I know I've seen this kind of writing before! But where was it?" He scanned several of the pages, noting absently that the date was in  
Basic English.

Grabbing his bag and heading out the door he continued flipping through the pages. "That's interesting. All of the entries stop the year the war started. I wonder why that is?"

"See you later Lieutenant. And good luck with that book," his female superior said as she passed him in the hallway.

"Thank you ma'am ," Quatre replied with an inclination of his head.

He quickly boarded the plane that would take him to Preventer's Heaquarters.

"Wait for me Trowa, I promise to never hurt you. May Allah protect you," Quatre whispered as he looked out the window of the plane.

He booted up his laptop and checked for any messages from Heero. There was one.

Q.W.

I'll talk to him when I see him.

Take Care.

H.Y.

Quatre smiled and slept the rest of the plane ride.

TBC . . .


	15. The Full Moon Bites

Title: The Shini Pack

Author: ChimeraDragon

Pairings: 1x2x1 3x4x3 5xOCx5

Warnings: AU, scattered lemons, Supernatural, possible OOC but only very minorly

Author Note: This is continued with permission from Lady Hex (Hex-Chan) and she has her own version. The two split at chapter four.

Chapter 15: The Full Moon Bites

Back with Duo and Heero one month later . . .

"So, do you get cable all the way out here?" Duo asked curious. The two of them were currently in Heero's cabin up in the mountains.

"No, but I have plenty of your favorite movies, and my own," Heero replied.

"So, why did Trowa opt to stay at your apartment? He wouldn't tell me anything, he told me to ask you," Duo said changing topics quickly.

"He's spending the night with Quatre. Just the two of them. Wufei and Ryo decided to spend the night at their own place," Heero replied as he finished up the new program he had written for Preventer's Headquarters.

"Really? He and Quat got back together? That's great news!" Duo said excitedly. "So . . . are you still up for tonight?"

"Of course I am," Heero replied as he hit the send button on his report. "I wouldn't have asked you a month ago if I wasn't sure about my decision."

"You realize that this might not work," Duo said with a sad smile. He sat down on the couch next to Heero and hugged his mate tightly.

"I know, and if it doesn't work, things will still be okay," Heero reassured Duo. "After all, we love each other and that's all that matters."

"You're right about that," Duo murmured as he nuzzled Heero's neck. He breathed in Heero's scent deeply, and sighed contentedly.

"So, did you want to watch a movie?" Heero asked pulling Duo more fully into his lap so that they could cuddle.

"Sure, you pick the movie, or we could just listen to some music," Duo replied giving Heero a gentle kiss."

"Music won't require me to get up," Heero said thoughtfully.

"Then music it is," Duo murmured. "I'm comfy and I don't want to get up." He snuggled closer to Heero.

"Alright," Heero replied as he grabbed the remote for the stereo. He then turned it on to some soft classical music.

"That sets the mood for cuddling nicely."

"I thought so," Heero said as he gently rubbed Duo's back. "When do you want to head out for our little camping trip? I know we'll need at least one sleeping bag to lay on. I was planning on bringing the two water proof ones. If it rains then we will be protected."

"Sounds like a good idea to me," Duo replied sleepily. "And don't forget to bring gauze to wrap up the bite tonight. Just so the bite doesn't get infected. Well," Duo paused for a moment, "not infected by anything other than the Lycanthrope virus."

"Virus?" Heero asked.

"Well, I can't think of another word for it," Duo replied sheepishly.

"That's okay," Heero said. He gently kissed Duo's neck and face. "Aishteru, Duo-Koi."

"I love you too, Heero-Koi," Duo practically purred.

"I though you were a werewolf?"

"I am! Why do you ask?"

"Because you purred," Heero replied simply.

"Oh, well, I've always done that. Just because I'm a werewolf and actually turn into a wolf doesn't mean that I'll stop doing that," he grinned up at his love and rubbed his jaw along Heero's face.

"Now what are you doing?" Heero asked, confused as Duo continued rubbing against him.

"I'm scent marking you," Duo said with a possessive growl. "You belong to me and no one else!"

"I know that," Heero said calmly. "I'll always be yours and you'll always be mine."

Duo growled deep in his throat and pulled Heero underneath him. His eyes had changed from violet to their wolf-like amber, his ears had elongated, and his tail was now poking out of the back of his pants.

Heero lay submissively underneath Duo.

"Mine," Duo growled lowly.

"Yours," Heero affirmed. "Always, only yours."

"That's right," Duo growled again. He began licking Heero's neck and face, rubbing his jaw over different areas of Heero's body. After a few minutes Duo began nipping at Heero's neck.

"Please be gentle, Duo," Heero murmured quietly.

As though in retaliation, Duo bit down hard; not enough to draw blood, but enough to make it hurt when he did it.

"Itai! Yamare, Duo!" Heero barked angrily at his lover.

"Did you just give ME an order?" Duo growled menacingly. He held himself above Heero in a very dominant stance. He didn't seem to be in complete control of himself.

"No," Heero replied meekly, his whole body went limp and his head fell back, exposing his throat to Duo's angry gaze.

Duo relaxed as he noticed Heero's actions. He held Heero's throat in his teeth for a moment. Heero just laid there and waited for Duo to make his next moved.

Duo made a sound of approval in the back of his throat before releasing Heero's neck and licking it affectionately.

"I'm sorry about snapping at you like that Heero." Duo apologized a moment later. He kissed Heero gently. "It's just so close to the full moon, the wolf wants out so he can protect his mate."

"It's alright, it just hurt when you bit me like that," Heero replied calmly. He cuddled up to Duo as though seeking Duo's protection.

Duo woofed lowly and held Heero close to himself in a gesture of protection and profound love.

"Thank you for protecting me, Duo-Koi," Heero murmured.

Duo snuggled up to Heero and the two slept on the couch until sunset. Both assured by each other's presence.

A few minutes after sunset . . .

Heero awoke with a start. He found Duo staring intently out the window at something in the distance. He shivered slightly and walked over to where his lover and soul mate sat staring out the window.

Duo's head cocked towards him as he heard Heero's footsteps.

"What do you see?" Heero asked, voice quiet.

"Other wolves," Duo replied distractedly.

Heero looked out the window and made eye contact with one of the wolves outside. The wolf howled and continued staring at the window. Duo growled low in his throat, the sound ending in a whine.

"What's wrong?" Heero asked.

"Nothing's wrong," Duo replied distractedly. "They want us to come play."

"Play?" Heero asked. "What do you mean by that?"

"You know, running around and messing around," Duo replied looking at Heero. Duo took of his long sleeved over shirt and handed it to Heero. "Here, put this on so you wont get cold. It's not going to rain tonight."

"You know what, let's play," Heero said with a happy and mischievous smile. "We can just wing it while we're out there."

"Okay," Duo said with a smile. "Let's go outside and then I'll change."

"That sound fine to me," Heero replied as he put the black over shirt on. He smelled the shirt and sighed. "It smells like you do."

"I'll take that as a good thing," Duo smirked. "Now let's, I want to run!" Duo whined.

"Alright," Heero said with a small laugh. "I'm ready if you are."

"Good!" Duo chirped and dragged Heero out the door. As soon as they were outside Duo changed into his wolf form.

The True Wolf walked over to them and touched noses with Duo. Duo barked happily and nudged the other wolf. Heero looked at the two and noticed that Duo was nearly twice the size of the True Wolf.

The True Wolf growled and approached Heero who knelt on the ground. The wolf smelled him, moving from Heero's hand to his chest, and finally smelling his stomach.

The wolf barked and licked Heero's stomach and face before bouncing off. Duo and Heero followed the swiftly moving wolf. After a few minutes they were joined by a whole pack of wolves.

Sometime around midnight the pack stopped in a field. Heero practically collapsed onto Duo's back, panting for his lost breath and grinning happily.

Duo sat down which forced Heero to do the same. Duo then nuzzled Heero's left arm and whined.

"Do you want to bite me now?" Heero asked calmly as he rolled the sleeve of the shirt up and Duo nodded vigorously. "Alright," Heero said holding his arm out. "Bite me."

Duo the Wolf practically laughed before he quickly bit down on Heero's arm. He then began carefully licking the wound gently.

Heero relaxed into Duo's back and quickly drifted off to sleep, lulled into the world of Morpheus by the warmth Duo offered.

Duo sniffed Heero and licked ht sleeping boy's neck and face, soothing him. He then woofed at the pack of wolves surrounding them, and they lay down around the two. Keeping the pair warm and protect. Heero lay using Duo as a pillow, and the two slept all night long.

TBC . . .


End file.
